The Lost Heroine
by Thee Sun
Summary: In a world where Reyna and Annabeth were switched instead of Percy and Jason, Reyna ends up with Piper and Leo. This leads to a world of adventure, friendship, fun, dragons, bad jokes, and possibly (but not probably) the most epic tale ever told. Leyna
1. Reyna and Her Lack of Memories

**The Lost Heroine (Other-wise known as the AU where Reyna and Annabeth get switched) **

**A.N: Yep, this has been done before.**

**Other stories that use this idea include, a series of Leyna drawings and drables by King Buru, The Lost Heroine, by prplemyth here on fanfic (it's a Piper/Reyna pairing, fangirling!), and The Lost Heroine by larry's podex, also here on fanfic. These are only the stories that I know of, and I thought that they deserved credit for coming out with the idea before I dide. Go read them as well, they're good. **

**This is the longest thing I have ever written. I'm already about twelve chapters in, most of them about this length, and I plan on finishing the Lost Heroine portion of this AU before New Year. A new chapter will be posted every day until then, unless I get behind. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**Main Pairing: Leyna **

**Side Pairings: Percabeth, Frazel, past!Jeyna possible Jasper starting in Mark of Athena**

* * *

**Reyna's POV **

**School buses, troubled kids and amnesia**

* * *

Reyna woke up on a bus beside a girl she didn't know, who was talking to a boy in the seat behind them. Reyna's black eyes started to wander, because really, this was quite startling. _Why was she here? Who were these people? _She started to think through possible reasons she might have ended up on this bus.

"Am I on a school trip?" she considered. She couldn't remember if she even went to school. When she tried to bring other things to memory, she just couldn't. She didn't remember anything except her name. She looked down, and saw that she was wearing a tattered purple t-shirt.

The girl turned her head to face Reyna and smiled, "Rey, you you're awake. You didn't miss anything; there was nothing interesting. No scenery, no fights, no rabid animals, nothing."

"Who are you," Reyna asked, her eyes widening.

"What are you talking about?" asked the girl, her face contorting into a confused look.

"Who are you?" she reiterated.

"Rey, are you telling a _joke_?" she asked in a shocked tone, though she seemed more shocked by the possibility her friend was telling a joke than the possibility that she'd lost her memories.

"Piper," said the boy, "You know Reyna doesn't have a sense of humor."

"Honestly," Reyna replied, slightly irritated, "I don't have any idea who you people are."

"Come on, Cupcakes!" blared a voice over what sounded like a loudspeaker. After that comment, it said "The cow says moo."

"Good one," Piper said, looking at the boy.

"I try," he said, as the three got up and exited the bus.

line

"So you really don't remember us?" asked Piper, a look of concern in her eyes. Reyna couldn't decide what color they were, they seemed to switch from green to blue to brown.

"I don't remember who I am," she asserted.

"Alright," remarked Leo, "Leo Valdez is here to give you a crash course in your life. Basically, we go to "Wilderness School" which is a school for "troubled kids". They make us run laps out in the desert sun, knit hats out of flowers, build character, and send us on educational field trips hoping that one day, we "troubled kids" can be reintegrated into society."

"We go to a boarding school and it sucks," Piper translated.

"You, Piper and I are best friends," he said, "And we do crazy shit together and you do everything I say and think I'm super-hot…"

"LEO!" Piper snapped.

"Sorry, that last part's a lie," he said, his face turning scarlet, "but we are friends."

"Are you sure I know you," she questioned.

"Of course," he said, rolling his chocolate eyes.

"Maybe we should tell someone," Piper suggested, "You might have hit your head."

"Oh yes," said Leo, "And have Coach Hedge take a baseball bat to her head to "cure her". Wonderful idea, Piper."

A boy with black hair and gleaming white teeth slinked over to them.

"Come on Piper," he said, wrapping his arm around her, "You don't have to hang out with these losers, you're my partner."

"These losers are my friends, Dylan," she snapped, getting herself out of his grip, "I detest you."

"You know you don't, babe," he smirked.

"Save me," she mouthed as he dragged her away.

"Should we help her?" Reyna asked.

"Nah," Leo replied, "She's Piper. She can take care of herself."

* * *

Reyna looked up at the sky. She really didn't like how dark and stormy the sky was, or the rumbling of thunder in the distance.

"Rey," said Leo, "Really, are you sure you're ok. You look even more serious than usual. And you look worried as well."

"I am worried," she said, "Those clouds look ominous, and if you haven't forgotten, I'm on a class trip for a school that I don't attend with lots of people that I don't know. Gods, and I'm the one who's lost her memories."

"You really think that?" he asked, "You think that you just randomly appeared and that we all have fake memories of you?"

"Kind of," she admitted.

"I guess that could be true," he said, "It would be pretty hard to forget me."

"You are kind of memorable," she agreed, with a slight tone of sarcasm, "But really. What do you know about me?"

"I know that we're friends," he said, "And that you're really serious and we watch violent movies together."

"But really," she said, "What's my last name? Where was I from before this? How did I get here?"

"I don't remember," he said, "Rey, I'm ADHD. I know you've told me, but I can't bring it to mind."

Reyna gave an exasperated sigh; this boy was getting on her last nerve. The clouds were growing more and more frightening, almost to the point that they were more frightening than her lack of memories.

Almost.

* * *

**A.N: So, did you enjoy it?**


	2. Big Badass Battle

**Big Badass Battle (In which Piper falls off a cliff, Reyna uses a club and Piper feels useless) **

**A.N: This is long, really long for me. I hope that the fight scene is adequate, I have never wrote one before and I'm kind of afraid it'll suck, but oh well, I'm writing a story that will have a lot of fight scenes. Better get used to it. **

**Responses: her-royal-praetorship: why thank you **** I really tried to make the friendship as believable as possible, because that's one of the things I love most in a story, just as much as the romance. I'm glad you think I did a good job. And I'm glad you didn't think the hints were overdone, I just **_**had **_**to put that one there. It seemed so Leo. **

**Bronniex: Thanks! **

**Kingawesome: I'm thinking I'll make one up. I think the reason we haven't learned her last name is similar to the reason we didn't learn Thalia's until the fifth book.**

* * *

**Reyna's POV **

* * *

"Come on, Dylan," cried Piper, "We need help!"

"Oh really, Piper," said Dylan, shooting the girl an insidious smile, "I should be _helping. _But I'm not here to help, not anymore." The gale force winds continued to whip through the canyon as the boy flicked his wrist and a wind slammed Piper into the doors.

"Piper!" yelled Reyna as she tried to surge forward, but the coach held her back.

"This is my fight," he yelled, "I should have known this little shit was our monster."

"What?" yelled Leo, batting a worksheet off his face, "What monster?"

The coach raised his bat to the sky, which now looked more like a war club, and prepared for battle.

"Come on _Coach,_" taunted Dylan, "Let the girl fight me. You're too old to be a protector, you couldn't even smell me, and I've been here for months. At least she'd put up a fight."

The coach made a sound like battle cry, and shouted, "That's it, cupcake. Your ass is grass!"

"You think you can protect three demigods at once?" mocked the boy, "Go ahead and try old man." He pointed his finger towards Leo, who fell fifty feet down the canyon before getting a hold of a branch.

"LEO!" screamed Reyna.

"Help!" he shouted, "Bungee cord! Rope! Anything!?" The coach tossed Reyna his club and told her, "I don't know who you are, but I hope you're good. Keep that _thing_ busy while I save Valdez."

"How?" demanded Reyna, her eyes bulging from her sockets, "How are you going to get to him. He fell 50 feet!"

"I'm going to climb," he said, as he kicked off his feet, revealing a goat's hooves.

"A faun!" she exclaimed, "He's doomed. Gods, we're all doomed."

"I'm a satyr and you'll be grateful once I save your ass!" he griped, leaping over the railing.

"Now it's your turn, _girl," _said Dylan, turning his attentions to Reyna. She gripped the club tighter, giving herself a moment to consider what to do. The weapon felt natural in her hands, but she couldn't overcome the winds in order to get close enough to really use it. She made a decision that was either very smart or very, very stupid.

She chucked the club at Dylan with all her might, and it nailed him on the head, bringing him to his knees. Piper grasped the club as it rolled in front of her.

"Admirable try," he said, golden blood trickling down his face, "But you'll have to do better than that, girl."

The skywalk shuttered as he began to change forms. He seemed to be made of black vapor with bolts of lightning erupting in his eyes.

"You're a ventus," Reyna said, suddenly grasping the situation, "A storm spirit." She didn't know how she knew the word, but it triggered a faint memory. Daggers, storms, ships, she shook away the memory. This was no time for reminiscing. This was battle.

"I'm glad I waited, half-blood," the ventus said, "Piper and Leo, I've known about for months, and could have killed them at any moment, but you. Your death will bring me much more glory." Two more venti touched down, and Piper stayed down, though Reyna could tell from the look on her face, Piper was ready to strike at any moment. Reyna was suddenly glad that the girl was on her side.

The coach finally got up the cliff with Leo on his back. Piper was trying to fend off two storm spirits with the club, but they were simply letting it pass through their bodies and laughing at her. Reyna couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to charge Dylan. He just laughed. On instinct, she reached in her pocket, where she felt something that felt like a hilt. The hilt of a golden dagger, and she drew it with ease.

"Oh, it looks like the little girl found a weapon," he said, "But can you use it? Doesn't even matter, I won't give you the chance to."

He sent lightening her way, but by instinct, she leapt out of the way.

"You're better than you look," he said, laughing, "But you're still not good enough." He gestured to the chaos that surrounded them, reveling in it.

He sent a bolt her way, but she braced herself with her blade, which deflected the charge. Two more venti charged her, but she stabbed one in the eye and another in the mouth. They dissolved into yellow dust.

"How" yelled the leader, "Who are you?"

"Didn't you leave any for me," shouted the satyr, "I like challenges."

"Coach super goat," yelled Leo, getting to his feet with his bleeding hands, "I just fell of the Grand fucking canyon! Stop asking for challenges!"

Piper was so shocked that she dropped the club, "Rey?"

"My mistress calls me back," he said, lunging for Reyna, and knocking her dagger out of her grasp, "But you're going with me!"

Piper tackled Reyna and she was free of his hug of doom. Leo surged forward in an attempt to help, but the spirit let loose an intense gust of wind. Reyna and the Coach were knocked to their butts, and Leo landed on the back of his head, and moaned. Piper got the worst of the wind. She was hanging on the railing.

"I suppose I'll settle for this one," Dylan said, grabbing Leo. Reyna glanced between the two of them, conflicted.

"Help!" yelled Piper, "I'm about to slip!"

"Save Piper!" yelled the coach, surging towards the spirit, "I've got Leo!"

Reyna sprinted to the railing, where Piper's hand was just about to slip. She grabbed her friend, and with all her might, threw her back up over the railing, Piper landed on the ground with a thud, but at least Reyna prevented her from going over the edge. She engulfed Piper in a hug, and saw the coach be engulfed by the storm. She remembered that Leo was in trouble. She saw that the storm still had a hold of him as the coach punched the air around him. She did something that didn't frankly make any sense to her, but she had already lost her weapon. She took off her shoe and chucked it into the cyclone. It may not have been enough to knock him out, but it was enough to force him to drop Leo. A moment later, Leo was lying on the ground thirty feet away from them. Reyna got up and ran over to him, trailed by Piper.

"What happened?" she asked, looking down at him. He was soaking wet, and his curly hair glittered gold from monster dust.

"Stupid goat," he muttered.

"He got himself captured," said Reyna, "Didn't he?"

"Yah," he said, "and I think he saved my life."

"Twice," she said a slight grin.

"Ugh," he said, trying to sit up, "I had to be saved by a goat."

"What happened Rey," he asked, "The tornado boy, falling off the canyon, the dagger? I hit my head, and I'm hallucinating, right? Right?"

"Reyna, what were those things?" Piper asked.

"Venti," she replied, "Storm spirits."

"You acted like you'd seen them before," she said, "Who are you?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head, "I've been trying to tell you both all day."

The storm dissipated, and after a pause, Reyna said something, "Coach Hedge said he had to protect three people. He must have meant us."

"And that thing Dylan turned into," said Piper, with a look of disdain, "I can't believe it was hitting on me. It called us demigods."

"I don't know what demi means, but I'm not feeling too godly right now," said Leo, "Anyone else feel godly?" There was a sound like the cracking of twigs, and the cracks in the skywalk increased.

"Guys, we need to get off this," said Reyna, looking at the ground.

"Look up there and tell me there's not flying horses," said Leo, his eyes wide. Reyna was about ready to tell him, that yah, he was definitely hallucinating, when she looked up.

There were flying horses, pulling a chariot, and they were heading right towards them.

"The extraction squad," she muttered, in a eureka moment.

"Extraction? That sounds very painful," Leo muttered.

"Where are they extracting us too?" asked Piper. All three of them watched in wonder as the chariot landed on the skywalk.

Two teens in orange t-shirts exited the chariot. One boy, slightly taller than the other with a face that looked like a ton of bricks, and another, who looked like he was faking a smile with shaggy black hair, he pulled a pen out of his pocket and it grew into a sword.

"Um, hey," he said, with a look of confusion, "There's no monsters."

"Yah," said growled Reyna, "We had to take care of them on our own."

"Where's Gleeson Hedge?" asked the other, "Your protector." Reyna tried to ignore how odd his first name was.

"He was taken away by these tornado things," said Leo.

"Venti," corrected Reyna.

"Ok," said replied the one with the shaggy hair, "but where is she?"

"Who?" asked Piper. The boy's fake smile completely fell apart after that, and he asked them to tell him what happened.

Reyna told the story, with a few interjections from her two friends.

"She said that she'd be here," said the shaggy haired boy, a look of desperation on his face. He let out a scream, "Ugh! What have you done with her!?"

"Percy," said the buff guy, "Look at that one girl's feet." Reyna hadn't really thought about it, but she was still missing her shoe that she'd chucked at the spirit.

"I don't know Butch," he said, shaking his head, with a slight glare in Reyna's direction. He took a moment to compose himself and took a deep breath, "Ok. (Pause). Let's go back."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Butch.

"I don't really have a choice," said Percy, forcing a smile, with a bitter tone to his words, as he marched towards the chariot.

"What's his problem?" asked Piper.

"Seriously," agreed Leo.

"We have to get you out of here," said Butch, "I'll explain later."

"I'm not sure I want to go somewhere with him," said Reyna, "He looks like he wants to kill us. Painfully."

"Percy's normally great," he said, "But you've got to cut him some slack. He got a vision that said a girl with one shoe would bring the solution to his problem."

"What problem?" asked Piper.

"He was looking for one of our campers, who's been missing three days," said Butch, "He's going insane worrying."

"Who?" Reyna asked, refusing to back down. No, she wanted answers.

"His girlfriend," said Butch, "A girl named Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**A.N: The mighty hug of friendship, and a poor Annabeth missing Percy. Reviews are always appreciated, my internet friends.**

** I won't be writing any new chapters tonight, (choir concert) but I've already written quite a few chapters ahead, so we'll be fine for tomorrow. **


	3. Piper's Musings and Star Trek Characters

**Piper's Musings on a Chariot Flying at the Speed of Light **

**A.N: Here comes Piper's POV. **

**Reviews: JamesSonOfAthena: Thanks dude **

**Bronniex: Thank you. Glad it made you laugh. **

**Kingawesome: The Title of the next book will be daughter of the virgin goddess (or Minerva, haven't decided which yet) and then Mark of Athena will just stay Mark of Athena **

**Henna: I'm glad that you love it, but I do have a claiming in mind. It's actually similar to Jason's. **

"**So there was another child of the big three?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Why didn't we know about this?" **

"**Never mind, the plot marches on" **

"**But that doesn't make sense" **

"**Deal with it" *puts on sunglasses* **

**Guest 1: Thanks :) **

**Guest 2: Thanks as well, and I love choir. I bet your choir's great, mine didn't do too well last night. *embarassed face* **

**Bartimaeus12: Um, yah. Percy did turn out a bit too much like Annabeth for my liking, and he was pretty OOC in the last chapter. He's the hardest character for me to write, but I think he's a bit better here, and I know he's better in chapters later on. Thanks for the input, and I am trying to continue this for the whole series **

**XD: I'm really glad people are enjoying this story. Thanks for the follows and favorites as well.**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

* * *

Piper felt a sense of foreboding. "Dear god," she thought, " it's starting."

Just like the dream said.

But now, standing in the back of a chariot, that wasn't even the part she was worrying about; now she felt like she was alone.

What if all her memories were fake? What if she was never friends with Reyna, or Leo? What if, she shuttered, the dream was right? What if she was all alone and had no reason to fight. What if what the dream said was really the best option? What if it is the only way to save her dad?

"_A best friend you never had and a boy you never liked?" _Taunted the gian_t, "Would you really sacrifice your father for them?" _

She shoved away the thought; it wasn't the right thing to do. She couldn't lead them to their deaths, even if they weren't friends before.

Leo spit a pegasus feather out of his mouth and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Camp Half-blood," said Butch, "The only safe place for kids like us."

"Half-blood," Piper gritted through her teeth, "Is that some sort of sick joke?" She hated that word. She'd been called it enough times, half Cherokee, half white, and it was a derogatory term. She was half white and half native american. People hurled the term half blood her way because they thought she didn't belong anywhere. She glared at the boy.

"He means half god, half mortal," said Reyna, "Like a demigod."

"Wow, you seem pretty comfortable with this," asked Percy, looking impressed, "When Chiron told me I was a demigod, I told him he was crazy, but you seem to know a lot."

He paused a moment, with a nostalgic look, "You remind me a bit of Annabeth, her mom's Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"Who's your parent?" asked Reyna.

"Poseidon," he said, "Butch's mom is Iris, goddess of rainbows."

Leo laughed, "Dude, your mom's the goddess of rainbows?"

"You got a problem with that?" asked the son of Iris, glaring.

"Rainbows, very macho," laughed Leo.

"Butch is great with the pegasi," said Percy.

"Rainbows, ponies," said Leo, busting up.

"I will throw you off this chariot," threatened Butch.

"One of my best friends is a pegasus," said Percy, "Pegasi are very manly." There came the whiny of a horse.

"Thanks Blackjack," said Percy.

Leo's eyes darted between the pegasus and Percy in shock and confusion. Lighting flashed, and the chariot swerved.

"You think that we're," Piper said, before being cut off by Leo.

"Left wheel's on fire," he shouted. The chariot was surrounded by the venti, but they didn't just look like the evil angels they'd seen before, some of them looked like stallions. It was weird, but Piper wasn't going to question it. She was in a chariot pulled by pegasi. She could handle the fact that some storm spirits looked like horses. Butch flicked the reins, the pegasi put on a burst of speed, and the light around them blurred, like switching to light speed in _Star Wars. _She wondered for a moment if that was happening, but her vision went black.

When it returned to normal, she saw the expanse of a gray-blue ocean and green forests covered in snow. Below them was a valley that seemed to be in a state of perpetual spring.

There were Greek style buildings, and a blue mansion. Before she could process the information, the wheels fell off the chariot and it started to fall out of the sky.

* * *

"Shit," cursed Butch, "Percy, we're losing control!"

"Aim for the lake!" he yelled. Before she knew it she was underwater, in the shocking cold. _This would be a pathetic way to die. _

She was so disoriented, she didn't know which way was up. Faces with glowing yellow eyes and dark flowing hair started to pull her up to the surface.

Percy, Butch and Leo were already on the beach, and Reyna came up a moment after. Leo was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and Butch was cutting the harnesses off the pegasi. Someone helped Piper to her feet, and took a big bronze leaf blower to her, and poof, she was dry. The wreckage of the chariot was tossed from the lake onto the shore.

An attractive and irritated looking blonde boy yelled, "Percy! I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!"

"Sorry," he said shrugging, "I'll get it fixed." Will glared at the decimated chariot, and then glanced at Leo, Piper and Reyna.

"Are these the ones?" he asked, "Way older than thirteen, why haven't they been claimed yet?"

"What is claiming?" asked Piper.

"Any sign of Annabeth?" asked Will.

"No," Percy said, sighing. The other camper's excitement deflated.

A large, muscular girl with a bandana on her head grimaced, like the situation brought back some painful memories. Piper didn't know who Annabeth was, but she seemed to be a big deal here at camp. A girl stepped forward, tall, Asian, her dark hair in ringlets, and perfect makeup. She somehow managed to make the jeans and t-shirt look glamorous. The girl sized up the three of them, but decided that none of them were worthy of attention. Piper knew this girl's type, and she knew that they would be the worst of enemies.

"Well," she said "I hope they were worth the trouble, because they certainly don't appear to be."

"Gee thanks," said Leo, "I didn't know that we were your new pets."

"How about you give us some answers before you start judging us," said Reyna, her glare boring into the girl.

"Reyna," said Percy, "We'll answer your questions, but right now we're all pretty clueless, and Drew, just stop."

"We didn't ask to be brought here," Piper asserted.

"Nobody wants you, hon," said Drew, "Does your hair always look a rat that happened to crawl onto your head?" Piper stepped forward, ready to smack her, but Percy said, "Don't Piper."

Piper did. She wasn't afraid of Drew, but she didn't want Percy as an enemy. The buff girl deflated a bit more when she heard that, she seemed anxious to watch the two to fight.

"We'll get them each a guide, and hopefully they'll be claimed tonight at the campfire," Percy said.

"What is claiming?" asked Piper. Everyone gasped as a flaming hammer appeared over Leo's head.

"That's claiming," replied Percy.

"What'd I do," Leo said, backing towards the lake, '"Is my hair on fire? My hair's on fire, isn't it?" He ducked, but the image continued moving above his head, like he was trying to write something with a sparkler.

"This isn't good," said Butch, shaking his head, "The curse."

"Not helping, dude," said Percy, "Leo, you've just been claimed by.."

"Vulcan," interrupted Reyna. All eyes turned to her.

"Uh," Percy replied, "I think Vulcan's a character from Star Trek. That hammer thing above his head means that Leo is a son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire."

"Will," asked Percy, "Could you take Leo on a tour, introduce him to his cabin mates and stuff."

"I'm not a Vulcan," asserted Leo, covering his elfish ears.

"Come on Mr. Spock," said Will putting a hand on Leo's shoulder and directing him to the cabins, "I'll explain to you the way of the demigod."

"Clarisse," asked Percy, "Would you take Piper on a tour, help her find a weapon?"

"Fine," said the buff girl, "Come on, newbee."

"And don't shove her head in any toilets!" he yelled.

"Fine!" she said, slightly less excited than she'd been to begin with.

"I'll show you the camp newbee," said Clarisse, "And help you find a weapon. The Ares cabin has the best anyways."

* * *

**A.N: I love Clarisse. You'll be seeing more of her, because I think that she, Piper, and Reyna would be great friends.**


	4. Weapons Shopping with Clarisse

**ns Shopping With Clarisse **

**In which I assault you all with Clarisse and Silena feelings (You've been warned) **

**Reviews: ParamoreYJ: Thanks, that seemed like a Percyish thing to say at the time. **

**JamesSonOfAthena: Thanks, and I'm not really sure yet. I haven't reread all of Lost Hero, and I've only written to the point where everyone's freaking out "THE DRAGON'S BACK!" I guess I'll have to consider that. (ugh. Thinking.) **

**Xxthe-time-thiefxX: Thanks so much. Here's a hug. **

**Pantomino Grey: Really, you have choir, jazz band and orchestra all in the same concert? I bet that's both awesome and chaotic at the same time. **

**Rasia867: Thanks, I've been trying my hardest not to copy anything. Oh, and on that, eventually, Reyna's going to remember the destruction of C.C's spa, and with it, Percy, though, by that time, she'll be friends with him, and will, like in canon, forgive him. I'm not sure about Annabeth, possibly she'll remember Thalia when someone mentions that Jason's last name is Grace. I haven't written that far ahead. *blushes* **

**Starsky1: Leo and Reyna will be getting together later on in the story (Leyna shipper as well) though Piper won't be third wheeled nearly as much as poor Leo was in canon, though she'll probably feel that way. *evil smile* **

**Sorry that this one came out later in the day, I was getting help from a friend for my algebra II test. (I really hate math.) And now, on to writing further ahead and editing the next chapter. **

**Oh yes, one last thing. If you have any questions about where I'm taking the story line, ideas, concerns or anything, just let me know with a review. Authors love reviews ;)**

* * *

**Piper's POV **

* * *

Clarisse was actually pretty cool. She showed Piper the climbing wall, which had lava. Piper couldn't decide if that was amazing or terrifying. She showed her the pegasi, "the horses aren't my thing, but a good friend of mine loved them." Then the dining pavilion, which was sorted according to cabin, and finally, the cabins. There were 20, now.

"So which one's your godly parent, dad or mom?" she asked.

"My mom," she said, "I live with my dad, and he's definitely not a god."

"Oh," she said, her smile deflating a bit, "Secretly, I was kinda hoping you were a child of Ares. That doesn't mean I can't still help you with your weapon problem." Clarisse led her to a cabin painted blood red, with rock music blaring out of it, and a large boar's head on top.

"Come on!" Clarisse shouted over whatever heavy metal song was playing. Piper took a cautious step inside.

There were about twelve bunk beds, all messy, with armor and weapons scattered about. There were two doors at the end, one that led to a bathroom, and one that led to a closet full of weapons. Clarisse took out and handed Piper a gun so large she could barely lift it.

"No," she gasped, trying to keep from dropping it on her feet. Clarisse took it back and handed her a large sword. Piper could hold it, but it felt wrong in her hands. Clarisse took a spear, and handed it to her. The spear felt wrong as well. Clarisse's patience was starting to wear thin when a different weapon caught Piper's multicolored eye.

She asked, "Hey! Could I have that dagger?"

Clarisse picked up the dagger, and she scrutinized it. "You want this thing?" she asked, "Alright, none of us are ever going to use it, daggers aren't as, erm, _effective_ as we normally like, but whatever you want." Piper ran her finger over the blade and found the inscription, "Katropis, looking glass." She looked deeper at the blade, and suddenly saw a vision from her dream. She yelped and dropped it on the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Clarisse.

"Sorry," she said, "I just think that I want that dagger."

"Alright," said Clarisse, "Whatever you want. We should probably leave so I can show you the lake anyways."

* * *

The two walked to the lake, by the majestic looking cabins one and two.

"Whose cabins are these?" Piper asked, staring at them in astonishment.

"Zeus and Hera," said Clarisse, "No one lives in either of them."

"But does anyone ever go in?" asked Piper.

'No," said Clarisse.

"Someone does," she said, pointing out the footprint at the threshold of cabin, and she pushed open the door.

"Are you sure we should do this," asked Clarisse, "Hera might smite us or some shit like that."

"We're demigods," said Piper, shrugging, "It's our job to do dangerous shit, right?"

"I like you kid," said Clarisse, grinning, as she followed Piper into the cabin. There was an intimidating statue of the goddess that smiled in a way that Piper could have sworn was condescending. She didn't know why, but she felt like her dream had something to do with this cold, tomb of a cabin. Somehow, she just knew. There was girl on the ground with a dark shall covering her hair, and she was chanting something that sounded like a prayer.

"Rachel?" asked Clarisse.

The girl turned around, revealing a mat of curly red hair, a freckled face, and gleaming green eyes.

"Clarisse?" asked Rachel.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion," said Piper, "But what are you doing barefoot in Hera's cabin?"

"Sorry," she said, standing up and introducing herself, "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camp's oracle."

"So you can tell the future?" asked Piper.

"Kind of," Rachel said, "But it's more like the future hijacks my body every once in a while."

"Oh that's cool," she said, trying not to sound creeped out.

"That's fine," said Rachel with a friendly laugh, "I even find it kind of creepy, but I'm usually harmless."

"We should probably get going," said Piper, turning to leave the large, uninviting cabin, "But it was nice talking to you."

Rachel's body stiffened, and her eyes glowed green. She grabbed Piper by the shoulders.

"Free me," she said, in a voice that was not at all Rachel's. It sounded like a desperate old woman.

"Free me Piper Mclean, or the earth shall swallow us both. It must be by the solstice," it hissed. Clarisse tried to separate them, but Rachel had developed strength greater than that of the buff girl. The whole room was filling with a green smoke, and Piper was no longer sure if she was awake or dreaming.

"Our enemies stir. The fiery one is only the first. Bow to his will, and their king shall rise, damning us all. FREE ME!"

Piper's knees buckled and the world went black.

* * *

**A.N: Piper's a surprisingly easy character for me to write, (I used to hate her, but I actually like her now). Now on to Leo, he's been the most difficult of the trio for me to write. Ugh Leo, I love you, why are you so hard to write?**


	5. The Ghosts of his Past

**The Ghosts of his past (and a resolution for his future) **

**Reviews: Lovely Lady Moon: I agree, losing Annabeth is much worse for the camp as a whole. *laughs manically* I don't want you to punch me, so I hope this is ok. I know it's a bit late, but I needed to do some major editing to this chapter. It just wasn't up to my usual standard yet. And the Leyna is coming, I promise people, there's actually a tiny bit in this chapter. **

**Monkeygirlz3: Clarisse is awesome. Piper is easy to write (the easiest, probably).**

**Wolfpackof1: #don't #worry #leyna #will #happen **

**Sofia (guest): I love Leo and Clarisse too. I'm glad that this story is exciting. That's one of my goals for it. **

**FanFictionWorm01: Leo is hard to write for precisely those reasons, (we must think alike). And it's fine that you didn't read at first, you're reading it now. XD And I'm glad that you like it, this is certainly my best thingee I've ever written.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

* * *

Leo's tour had been going very short of great before he learned about the dragon. Sure, camp was amazing, but there was one thing bugging him.

Reyna didn't remember him, or Piper. He was worried. What had happened to his attractive friend to make her forget _everything_. And the other possibility was bugging him as well, what if they did have fake memories? Reyna seemed convinced that she never knew them, so what if that was true?

It had taken him far too long to befriend her the first time, and way too long to make her laugh. He thought maybe they could even be a, but he pushed away that thought. If she didn't want to be his friend anymore, then there was no way she'd want to be his _girlfriend. _What if she didn't even want to be around him anymore, cause really, she was Reyna, hot, tough, and just amazing. She'd fought off those monsters like she'd been doing it since pre-school.

_Another thing that shows that she probably never knew you, _the bad part of him said. But by the time Will showed him the sword pavellion, he was interested enough to pull himself out of his in-head pity party.

"Do I get a sword?" he asked, looking at an impressive bronze sword.

Will glanced at him as if he found the idea disturbing, badly written erotica disturbing, "You're Cabin 9, you'll probably make your own."

"Yeah," the boy replied, "What's up with that? Vulcan?"

"That's his Roman name," replied Will, "We usually don't use those. Your dad's Hephaestus."

"Festus?" asked Leo, "Sounds like the god of cowboys and cheesy western flicks."

"He-paestus," he corrected, "God of blacksmiths and fire." Leo had heard Percy clarify Reyna's burst of knowledge, but that didn't make the idea any less disturbing. The god of fire? Seriously? Considering what had happened to his mother, this seemed like the sick joke of some cosmic author. The fates were probably laughing at him right now.

"So the hammer of fire?" asked Leo, "Good or bad thing?"

"You were claimed almost immediately," replied the boy, "That's normally a good thing."

"But rainbow pony boy," clarified Leo, "He said something about a curse."

"It's not a big deal," said Will, "It's just since Cabin Nine's last counselor died."

"Died?" asked Leo, "Like painfully?"

"I should let your siblings tell you about it," said Will, obviously avoiding the question.

"Where are they?" asked Leo, "Shouldn't my head councilor be giving me the VIP tour?"

"He would," replied Will as he plowed ahead, "But you'll see why he's not."

"Curses, death, amnesia," he said, bitterly, "This day gets better and better."

* * *

"Looks like the have a steampunk theme going on," said Leo, gazing around the cabin, with gears turning all around. Steel bunks were folded on the wall, each with a digital control panel, LED lights, interlocking gears, and colored gems. Leo guessed each camper had a private chamber with storage, and some traps to keep intruders away, that's the way Leo would have designed it, anyways. A fireman's pole came down from the second floor the cabin didn't appear to have from the outside. The walls were covered in weapons of small scale destruction (swords, knives, spears) and every power tool Leo could think of. A large workbench covered in tools, scrap metal, and millions of other machine parts. Leo had this urge to just shove all of it into his pockets and keep them for himself. He loved this sort of stuff, but he'd need more than the pockets in his jeans and his heavily worn army jacket to fit all this in.

He could smell the grease and the metal, and he could almost imagine he was in his mom's old machine shop. Maybe not the weapons, but everything else, the scrap metal, the smell of grease, metal and the hot engines, his mother would have loved this place.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, which he was fairly adept at by this point. He hated his painful memories. _Keep moving_-his mantra rang in the back of his mind. That was the only way to stay away from the pain and the grief. Maybe he wasn't moving enough, maybe that's why the thought of losing Reyna hurt him, and he'd told himself he'd never get hurt like that again. If you don't have anyone you can't lose them, and right now he was too attached. He vowed at that moment not to get any more attached to the girl. He couldn't let himself fall in love, though he knew that was the route he was currently heading down.

* * *

He picked at a seemingly out of place item on the wall, "A weed whacker? What does the lord of fire want with a weed whacker?"

"You'd be surprised," came a voice from the shadows. At the back of the room, a bunk was occupied. A shower curtain of cameo material retracted, Leo saw the boy who had been invisible a moment prior. His body was wrapped completely in gauze, except for his face, which was puffy. He reminded Leo of the Michelin tire man if he had just been pummeled by the Hulk.

"I'm Jake Mason," the boy said, "And welcome to cabin 9. It's been almost a year since we had any new kids. I'm head counselor for now."

"So," Will said, clearing his throat, "Where is everyone, Jake?"

"They're down at the forges working on that, problem," he said, as though problem was a code word for something atrocious, like an atomic bomb, a bad porn film, or a god's dirty underwear.

"Oh," Will replied, rapidly changing the subject, "Do you have a bunk for Leo?"

"You believe in curses or ghosts, Leo?" asked Jake.

On the inside, Leo thought, "I just saw my evil babysitter. She has to be dead after all these years. And I can't go a day without remembering my mom, and that machine shop. Don't talk to me about ghosts, doughboy.

But on the outside, he said, "Ghosts, really? A storm spirit just chucked me off the Grand Canyon this morning. I can handle whatever you can throw at me."

"That's good," he replied with a nod, "I'll give you the best bed in the house, Beckendorf's."

"Are you sure about that Jake," Will asked.

"Bunk 1A please," Jake called. The cabin rumbled, like it was a cruise ship that had just been hit by a massive wave. A circular section of the floor turned open like a spinning door, and a double bed popped up. The frame had a refrigerator, a game system, and a whole bunch of control panels running along the frame.

"I can handle this," he said as jumped into the bed and sprawled out on his back, "I can so handle this."

"It retracts to its own private room below," Jake told him.

"Oh hell yah," he said, a big smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "I'll be down in the Leo Cave if any of y'all need me."

"You guys have your own private rooms?" asked Will, confusion and irritation lacing his voice.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about us, Will," he replied with an almost flirty tone, "You Apollo kids can't have all the fun. The tunnel system under our cabin is almost never ending, but I'm getting off topic. If you don't mind sleeping in a dead guy's bed, it's yours Leo."

Leo eyes widened and his tone became very serious, "The counselor that died. This was his bed. He died in this bed?"

"Oh no," Jake replied, "He died in the Titan War, but yes, that was his bed."

"The Titan War," Leo repeated, "Which has nothing to do with this fine specimen of a bed?"

"The Titans," Will said, as if speaking to a two-year old, "They were the powerful people who ruled the world before the gods. They tried to take over again last year. They build a palace at Mount Tam, and their armies tried to destroy New York, a lot of demigods died."

"And I'm guessing that this didn't get a lot of press coverage?" asked Leo.

Will shook his head, "You didn't hear about Mount Saint Helen's, or the freak storms, or that building collapse in Saint Louis?"

Leo shrugged, it was kind of hard to keep up with current events when you were on the run from various foster homes. Then he was caught and shipped off to Wilderness School.

"Didn't notice," he replied nonchalantly, he really didn't want to go into his back story with a guy who'd just treated him like a two-year old.

"You were lucky to miss it," said Jake, "It's just Beckendorf was one of the first casualties, and ever since our cabin's been.."

"Cursed?" Leo suggested. The boy didn't answer, but then again he didn't really need to. He was in a full body cast. That was answer enough for Leo. He started noticing little things that seemed off, an explosion mark on the wall, a stain on the floor that was either oil or blood. Various broken objects kicked into the corners, maybe out of frustration. The place felt unlucky, and Leo suddenly wasn't as thrilled about living here.

Jake sighed, "I hope you like it here, it used to be nice." He closed his eyes, and the cameo shower curtain resumed its position around him.

_It used to be nice, _Leo thought.

"Come on," said Will obviously forcing his new found enthusiasm, "I'll show you the forges." As they left, Leo could almost imagine the ghost of his older brother sitting on his new bed- another ghost that wasn't going to leave him alone.

* * *

**A.N: So Leo's started to crush. And there's a bit of Will/Jake, because that's an awesome pairing. I think Leo turned out better than I expected. Assuming the world doesn't end tomorrow, I do plan on finishing this story. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	6. Plan C

**Plan C (Or the chapter where in the real book we all flipped our shit because Leo controlled fire) **

**Hey Peoples, Apocalypse Update From Kansas: A tornado swept my house away to some semi-whimsical land. Please send help. **

**Review: FanFictionWorm01: Thanks, I try to get a chapter out asap, cause I know what it's like to obese over a story that is never updated (LUST ARROW), and I don't want to do that. Thanks, I tried really hard to get Leo, and he turned out way better than Percy, Percy came out as this weird hybrid of Annabeth and himself (like a bad fanfiction Percabeth baby). Um, I did kind of mean to imply it romantically, but if that's not your thing, that's fine. I just really like that ship, there will be no more mentions of them or another slash ship, so it's ok. Just to let you know, I really enjoy your reviews. *hugs* **

**Monkeygirlz3: Well, luckily it didn't, so I can still finish this story XD **

**Xxthe-time-thiefxX: I'm glad you enjoyed my Leo, I worked hard on him **** and Liper's a cool ship as well (probably my second or third favorite for both Leo and Piper). **

**JamesSonOfAthena; Thanks dude **

**Here it is, directly from, wait? Am I in Oz?**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

* * *

"Hey guys," Will said, "This is your new brother Leo, um, what's your last name."

"Valdez," Leo replied as he started to look around at the kids. Are they all his siblings? It was a strange thought, he'd only had his mom when he was younger, and after that he was alone. The kids started to shake his hand and introduce themselves, but the names started to blur together; Shane, Christopher, Nyssa and Harley. Leo knew he wouldn't be able to remember all this. There were too many names, it was too overwhelming.

They didn't look anything alike. There were different skin tones, hair colors, builds and facial structure. You wouldn't look at them and think, "Hey, they must be related." The only constant were powerful calloused hands, which were all covered in engine grease. They all shared the same stoic demeanor, and it looked as though life (or the curse) hadn't been kind to any of them. Two sported slings, one crutches, wraps, and more hello kitty Band-Aids than you could count.

"I hear this is the party cabin," joked Leo, in attempt to lighten the mood. No one laughed, no one even cracked a smile. They just stared.

Will patted him on the shoulder, "I'll leave now so you can get acquainted. Could someone show Leo to dinner when it's time?"

"I'll do it," said one of the girls, Nyssa. She wore a red tank top that showed off her buff arms (Korra arms), cameo pants, and a maroon bandana over a mat of dark hair. Except for the hello kitty Band-Aids on her arms, she looked like a female action hero, like if the zombie apocalypse were to come, she'd be on the front lines with a machine gun.

"Awesome," Leo said, "I always wanted a sister that could beat me up."

"Come on jokerboy," she said, without even the slightest smile, "I'll show you around."

* * *

Leo was far from a stranger to workshops. He'd practically grown up in his mother's machine shop, but he had never seen anything like the camp forges.

A boy was working on a battle ax. He kept testing it on a slab of concrete, and each time it cut through like it was made of butter. He seemed unsatisfied, and continued working.

"What's that guy planning on fighting?" asked Leo, "An armored whale?"

"You never know," she replied, "Even Celestial Bronze."

Leo cut her off, "That's the metal?"

She gave a short nod, "Mined from Mount Olympus itself. Usually it disintegrates monsters on touch, but big powerful ones have tough hides, like drakons."

"You mean dragons?" he asked, confused.

"No, similar species," she replied, "You'll learn the difference in Monster Fighting Class."

"Oh," he said, "That. I already got my blackbelt in that."

Nyssa's expression remained the same, and he wondered if she ever smiled. Even Reyna, who had zero to no sense of humor smiled sometimes. If his siblings were always this serious, he thought he might go insane.

They passed two boys who were working on a bronze centaur. It went completely haywire and started shooting everywhere screaming, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" One of the two took a hammer to it, only after seven bronze arrows had lodged themselves in Leo's shirt.

"I just want a magic bug killer!" one of the boys shouted in response, "Fucking curse."

"Ouch," Leo said.

"You're fine," Nyssa said, rolling her eyes and pulling the needles out of his shirt.

"Stuff like that happen a lot?" he asked, rubbing his chest.

"Well yah," she said, "Lately this has been happening a lot."

"The curse?" he asked.

"I don't in curses," she asserted, "But something's wrong right now, and if we don't solve our dragon problem soon, I'm afraid that something will only get worse."

"Dragon problem?" he asked, hoping with all his heart this was just a dragon designed to kill cockroaches or fleas, though he knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

She showed him a large map of the camp, where a group of girls were studying and arguing.

"It's got to be in the hills," said the brunette.

"No," said the blonde, "That's not right. We've already checked there, multiple times. It has to in the woods, they're a better hiding place."

The first replied, "Molly, we've already set traps."

"Wait," Leo said, "You guys lost a dragon. A real, fire breathing, flying, dragon."

"It's a bronze dragon," the girl named Molly replied, "But yes, it's full size and breathes fire. The Hephaestus cabin built it few years ago, and it used to help guard the camp, until it was lost. Beckendorf found it and rebuilt it, but since his death it's gone a little wild."

"Wild?" he asked.

"It goes haywire. Sets things on fire, smashes cabins and tries to eat satyrs," clarified Nyssa.

"That's wild," he replied, unsure how to respond to that particular realization.

"Beckendorf was the only one that control it," she said, "But yeah, when he died the dragon got worse and worse until it finally just cracked. Sometimes it shows up and destroys things, but everyone excepts us to track it down and destroy _it_."

"You want to destroy it?" he asked, scandalized, "You have a life-sized bronze dragon and you want to destroy it?"

"It breathes fire," said the other girl, "It's dangerous and out of control."

"But it's a dragon!" he asserted, "Can't you try talking to it? Can't you try to control it?"

"We did try, Leo," said Nyssa, "Or at least _Jake Mason_ tried. You saw how well that worked for him."

Leo thought of Jake, wrapped in gauze, alone on his bunk, "Still."

"There's no other option," Nyssa said, turning back to the other girls, "Set up more traps here, here and here. Bait it with motor oil."

"It drinks that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, with a pained look on her face, "He used to like it with a little bit of Tobasco sauce. If he springs one of the traps, we can come in with acid sprayers and melt through the hide. Then we can come in with metal cutters and finish the job." They all looked sad, and Leo realized that they didn't want to kill the dragon any more than he did.

"There has to be another way," he said, seriously.

"Like what?" a red head asked, "That things breathes fire. We can't get anywhere near it." The things he could tell them about fire. He had to be careful, because these were his brothers and sisters. He'd have to live with these people, and he didn't want to let anything slip.

"Well," he said hesitantly, "Hephaestus is the god of fire, don't we have some sort of fire resistance?"

Nobody acted as if it were a crazy question, but Nyssa shook her head, "Leo, that's a Cyclopes ability. Children of Hephaestus, we're builders, craftsmen. We don't have those abilities, we're just good with our hands."

Leo's shoulders slumped, "Oh."

A guy in the back said, "Well a long time ago."

"Ok," Nyssa agreed, "Long ago, some children of Hephaestus were born with power over fire, but it was very, very rare, and _always _dangerous. No demigod has been born like that since." She didn't finish her thought, and looked to the other kids for help.

"Sixteen sixty six," Molly supplied, "A guy named Thomas Fayner. He started the Great Fire of London and destroyed most of the city."

Nyssa continued, "When a child like that is born, it means something catastrophic is about to happen, they're the harbingers of disaster, and we don't need any disasters now."

Leo tried to keep his emotions from showing on his face, "I see your point. Too bad though, if you could resist flames, you could get close to the dragon."

"Then it would step on you," Nyssa said, "There's no other way. Trust me, if anyone could come up with another answer."

She didn't finish, but Leo knew where she was going. This was the cabin's big test. If they could do something only Beckendorf could do, then maybe the curse would be lifted. They were stumped, and any camper who could do it would be a hero.

A conch horn blew and Nyssa said, "Come on, Leo, dinner."

"Up at the pavilion, right?" he asked. She nodded in response.

"You guys go ahead," he said, "But could you give me a minute?"

Nyssa hesitated a moment, then her expression softened, "Sure. I know it's a lot to process, my first day was crazy. Just don't touch anything. Almost everything in here can kill you if you're not careful."

"I won't touch," Leo promised. Moments later, Leo was alone with the sound of the machines. He gaped at the map of where his siblings were putting up traps to catch the dragon. It was just wrong.

"Very rare," he thought, "always dangerous."

* * *

There was always plan C, though he'd sworn a long time ago never to use that again.

He felt a strange urge to try it again, something he hadn't done since the incident with his mother. He extended his long fingers and felt them tingle, like the feeling of pop on your toung.

Small flickered to life and danced across his palm. He watched the flames burn, just like everything he ever loved.

**A.N: Not much changed this chapter. A mention of Reyna every once in a while, but mainly just so I can keep the story flowing and have more practice writing Leo before I really have to deviate from canon. Thanks for following this story and putting up with my ridiculous author's notes and bad jokes. I love you guys. **


	7. Daughter of War, FREE ME!

**Daughter of War, FREE ME **

**A.N: Ok, so today I watched a marathon of Liberty's Kids, which was like my fourth favorite show when I was little. (I was a nerd) And now, it's time for some deviation from canon! **

**Reviews: FanFictionWorm01: Thank you, I was a little worried about Leo last chapter. I love you and your reviews (you will probably here that a lot) **

**Universalpowa: :D and I just want to let you know I really love your Christmas story. It gives me all these feelings. **

**And should I write the chapters where Leo finds and bonds with Festus? I wouldn't make very many changes, and I just feel like it would turn out mainly the same but not as good as the original. Should I?**

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

* * *

Percy tried to be hospitable. Even with his girlfriend missing, Percy was a pretty nice guy. He showed her around camp, and helped her find a new weapon. She chose a celestial bronze spear, though sadly it wasn't electrified, like Clarisse's.

* * *

"That's Cabin One, Zeus's," Percy said, gesturing to a large marble building, as thunder rumbled. At the sound of thunder, Reyna remembered this must be Jupiter's cabin, though why she knew the god better by his roman name, she didn't know.

"Does anyone live there?" she asked, "It would be awful to listen to thunder rumble all night."

"Not anymore," he said, "Though my friend Thalia Grace used to." Grace, the surname rang bell, but Reyna wasn't sure why.

"Why doesn't she live there anymore," she asked.

"She joined the Hunters of Artemis a few years ago," he said, a sad look on his face, "Just when we'd started getting along, too." Reyna didn't know what the Hunters of Artemis were, but she assumed he didn't get to see his friend very often, and dropped the subject.

"That's Cabin Two," he said, gesturing to a cabin, similar in style, with pomegranates growing on the column, "Hera's cabin."

"I'm assuming no one lives there," she said, remembering a piece of information, Hera was Juno, the goddess of marriage, so she probably didn't have extramarital affairs.

"Yah," he replied, then he gestured to a different cabin. It was low and appeared to be made of some sort of sea stone. He smiled and said, "That's my cabin, Cabin Three."

"How many cabins are there?" she wondered aloud, "There must be one for each Olympian at least." She wondered who Piper's parent was, and which cabin housed the Hephaestus kids. She hadn't known them very long, but she hoped she could she her friends again soon.

"There used to be 12 cabins," he said, "One for each Olympian, but after the Titan War last year, we started building cabins for the minor gods. There's 21 now."

"Oh," she said, though it seemed odd for there to be cabins for gods with no children, it seemed a waste of space and material.

"Cabin Four," he said, as they stood in front of a light brown cabin completely covered in vegetation, "Demeter's cabin." Ceres she thought, as she saw the plants.

"This is Annabeth's cabin," Percy said, gesturing to Cabin Six, which had the symbol of an owl.

"She's a daughter of Minerva," gasped Reyna, staring at the owl.

"Huh," Percy replied, "Annabeth's mom's Athena."

"Sorry," she replied, "Minerva's the roman name for Athena. But Athena, she's a virgin goddess."

"Well yah," said Percy, "Annabeth said that she was born from her mom's mind, no sex required."

"That is incredibly weird," replied Reyna. Just the thought of a virgin goddess having children repulsed her, even if they sprang from her brain. Reyna shuttered. _Especially if they sprang from her brain. _

"I know," he said, a wistful look, "That's Annabeth for you. So smart she had to be born from her mom's mind." She gave him a confused look, because that was still an alien concept to her, though that was how Min-Athena was born. Reyna supposed that was a logical way for her to have children.

"And that red cabin," he said, pointing to Cabin Five, "Is the Ares cabin, god of war."

"War," she said, suddenly making a connection, "My mother is the goddess of war."

"Athena?" he asked.

"No," she said, with a slight pause, "Bellona."

"Baloney?" he said, confused.

She shook her head, and gave him a slight glare for his stupidity. He looked down at her arm, and suddenly saw markings on her arms, like cut marks.

"Dear gods, Reyna," he said, "What happened to your arm." She looked down, and for the first time noticed the markings on her arms, four of them, SPQR, a crossed sword and torch.

"They look they were branded onto your skin," he said, horror evident in his sea green eyes.

"They were, I think," she said, unsure, though the ghost of pain she felt gave her the suspicion they probably were.

"We need to have a talk with Chiron," he said, "Now."

* * *

"You," Chiron said, upon laying eyes on her, "You should be dead."

* * *

Chiron, um, invited her inside immediately after that, though it didn't feel very friendly after the preceding statement. He told Percy to go back to his cabin after that, "I need to have a private conversation with Reyna." Percy didn't seem too happy about being left out of the loop, he actually looked kind of hurt, but he gave his farewells and headed back to his cabin.

The centaur walked, or more accurately trotted, over to a wheel chair, which his horse bottom seemed to melt into, and a pair of human legs popped out on top of.

"Follow me," he said, "We have lemonade."

The living room was covered in grape vines from top to bottom, and it reminded her of Cabin Four. It seemed odd to Reyna, because she didn't think plants grew like that inside, but then again, nothing seemed to surprise her anymore. Waking up on school bus with no memories, storm spirits, crashing into a lake, finding burned tattoos she didn't remember getting, the list went on and on.

Leather couches faced a fireplace with a warm, crackling flame. An old PAC-MAN machine was wedged in the corner. There was a stuffed leopard's head above the fireplace, and it was kind of freaking Reyna out. It felt like the thing was looking her over, ready to strike at any moment. It made her feel uncomfortable. Then it snarled, and Reyna pulled her spear.

"Bad Seymour," Chiron chided, "We can't go growling at the campers. Behave yourself."

"That is alive?" she asked. Then she remembered a moment ago when she thought nothing could surprise her anymore. Apparently, she was wrong.

"You must excuse the décor," he said, "This is all a parting gift from our last camp counselor. He has a strange sense of humor."

"Please sit," he said, and Reyna took some lemonade. Her stomach, though, was doing somersaults. Chiron smiled, though Reyna could tell it was forced. The centaur's eyes were dark and filled with pain.

"So Reyna," he said, "Would you mind telling me where you're from?"

"I'd tell you if I knew," she said. She proceeded to tell him the story of her arrival, her lack of memories, the storm spirits, and her arrival at camp, though she left out her revelation with Percy, for some reason she felt like she should keep that to herself.

When she was done, he just took another sip of lemonade.

"You must have questions for me," he stated, not as a question, but as a fact.

"One," she replied, "What did you mean when you said that I should be dead?"

Chiron studied her with concern, as if he expected her to drop dead on the spot, "Do you remember what those markings mean, or the color of your shirt? Do you remember anything?"

Reyna looked at the tattoo on her forearm, and she didn't have any more bursts of knowledge, "No."

"Do you know where you are?" he asked, "Do you understand what this place is, who I am?"

"You're Chiron," she said, though she didn't know how she knew, "Trainer of heroes, and this is a camp for demigods, children of the Greek gods."

"So you believe they still exist?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I don't believe we should worship them, but they're still around because they are a powerful part of civilization. They move from country to country, like they moved from Greece to Rome."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," he said, though something about his voice had changed, "So you know that the gods are real. You've already been claimed, haven't you?"

"I think so," she said uncertainly. There was a brief pause until Reyna realized what had happened. Chiron had switched languages, and she had automatically replied in the same tongue.

She had to make a conscious effort to reply in English, "What was that? What language did I just speak?"

"Latin," he said, continuing the conversation in English, "Most demigods can recognize a few phrases, it's in their blood, but none speak it fluently without practice."

Reyna tried to wrap her mind around what that meant, but she didn't have enough memories to put the pieces together. She still had the feeling she shouldn't be here, like she was on enemy ground. Luckily, Chiron wasn't threatening, he seemed more concerned for her safety than anything.

"Occasionally," he said, "Demigods have happy endings, like the original Perseus, though this is very rare. It breaks my heart each time one of my pupils die, like losing a young child. I've taught many demigods, but you, Reyna, aren't like any I've ever taught before. You're presence her could be disastrous."

"Thanks," she said, fiddling with her spear and biting the inside of her lip, "I like being told I'm going to bring doom to my friends."

"I'm sorry," he said, "But it's true. I'd hoped after Percy's and Annabeth succeed in the Titan War and saved Mount Olympus, there might be some peace. I might be able to enjoy one final triumph and perhaps retire quietly. I shouldn't have been so naïve. The final chapter approaches, just like before. The worst is yet to come."

In the corner, the game made a pew-pew-pew sound, like PAC-MAN had just died.

"Last chapter," she said, "Happened before. The apocalypse is near. That sounds great, but can we go back to the part where I'm supposed to be dead. I really don't like that part."

"I'm afraid I can't explain, child," he said, "I swore on the river Styx. But you're here, in violation of that same oath. Who would have done such a thing?"

The leopard howled, and his mouth froze, half open. Time seemed to stop, as the games stopped beeping and the fire stopped crackling.

"Chiron?" she asked, but the centaur too was frozen.

"Reyna," a voice called.

She tried to draw her dagger, but then remembered that she didn't have it anymore. She picked her spear up off the ground and held it in a defensive position.

"Reyna," called the voice, surrounding her with mist. The mist took the form of a woman in a long black shall and a goatskin cloak.

"Lower your spear," said the woman, in a chastising tone, as if to say, "off the coach, boy." Reyna lowered her spear, only slightly though.

"Our time is limited," she said, "My prison grows stronger by the hour. It's hard to work even the smallest amount of magic through the bonds. It took me a month to bring you here. This might be the last chance I have to speak with you."

"You're being imprisoned?" asked Reyna, keeping her spear between herself and the misty woman.

"Yes," she said, "Find my prison. Free me, or their king will rise from the earth. You will never retrieve your memories, or your home." Home, the word filled Reyna with an odd mixture of emotions, sadness, loss, pride, longing, and a sudden feeling of betrayal.

"You're threatening me," she growled, "You stole my memories."

"You have until sunset on the solstice," she said, almost cryptically, "Do not fail me, Reyna." The woman's form dissolved, and the leopard swallowed it.

Chiron continued speaking as though her vision hadn't occurred.

"Who was that woman in the mist?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked, "And why do you have your spear drawn?" She told him the story, and then he gulped, "That explains a lot."

"Would you please explain it to me then?" she asked. Two people burst in, a red-head, and Clarisse, carrying an unconscious Piper between them.

Reyna rushed over to her friend, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Hera's cabin," said Clarisse, "Vision. Bad." The one with the large mop of red hair looked up, and her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.

"I think," she said, solemnly, "I might have killed her."

* * *

**A.N: Sadly, there was no Leyna in this chapter. **** But it was still important and the first hints of a very important Percy/Reyna friendship.**


	8. Piper vs Makeup

**Piper vs. Make-up **

**Reviews: FanFictionWorm01: I love you girl. (at least I'm assuming you're a girl) **

**Guest: I am rewriting SoN as well, though it will be Daughter of Minerva and it will be in alternating POVS, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel. **

** 2: I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

* * *

A campfire wasn't exactly what Piper wanted just after having a dream of her father tied to a stake above a giant purple fire. The sing-a-long was actually pretty terrifying though, because no one except the Apollo cabin could sing, especially not the Ares kids she was sitting next to.

Chiron got up and made an announcement after they had a corny song number.

"I would like to welcome the new arrivals," he said, "I'm glad that you got here will all your limbs, and I promise we'll get to the smores."

Then Clarisse interrupted him from her spot beside Piper, "When will we play capture the flag!" The rest of the Ares campers yelled in agreement.

"I'm afraid we can't resume capture the flag until the dragon situation is under control," he said, "Cabin 9, anything to report?"

"We're working on it," called a girl, sitting by Leo.

"How Nyssa," yelled another boy.

"Hard," she said, "We're trying really hard." Nyssa sat down to chaotic yelling and angry calls.

"We'll talk about this later," Chiron asserted, "Now, we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Annabeth?" asked a small girl with curly black hair. She was surrounded by a group of kids with solemn looks. The Athena Cabin, Piper decided, Annabeth's siblings.

Chiron gestured to Percy, who took a deep breath and stood, "I didn't find her. She wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought, but we'll find her. We have the Hunters of Artemis, Grover, Tyson, and Nico all out looking. We **will **find her." He was smiling, but Piper could tell that it was fake, it just didn't look natural on his face.

"It's the Great Prophecy," declared a voice from the crowd. The voice came from a group in the back which had been chatting among themselves until their leader stood up: Drew. Everyone looked surprised; apparently Drew didn't address the crowd very often.

"Well," she said, in a better-than-thou tone, "It's obvious. Olympus is closed. Annabeth's missing. Hera sends you a vision, and you come back with three new demigods, one of which has amnesia. The Great Prophecy has started." Rachel stood up, the fire making her eyes appear very frightening.

She took a deep breath and addressed the camp, "It has begun."

All hell broke loose, or whatever you call it in Greek terms. Reyna, who was sitting with Rachel and Percy, caught Piper's eye. She shot a concerned look her way.

"I'm alright," Piper mouthed. Reyna nodded, and then directed her attention towards a different part of the group. Rachel took a step forward and then glared at the lot of them, almost daring them to act up again. Apparently, Piper wasn't the only one intimidated by the mortal, because the demigods promptly shut up.

"For those of you that haven't heard it, the prophecy goes like this,

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

and foes bear arms to the doors of death." Reyna's face turned white and her eyes looked wild, like she just remembered something awful. Somehow, Piper knew that her friend knew this prophecy, but was keeping her knowledge to herself.

"That's the Great Prophecy," said Rachel, "We'd hoped that it wouldn't happen for years, but it's happening now. We don't know what it means, but since the first predicted Titan War II, we can assume this predicts something equally as bad."

"Or worse," Chiron murmured. He clearly didn't intend for everyone to overhear, but they did. The fire turned an indigo blue.

"Anyways," Rachel butted in, in an attempt to lessen the tension, "Hera, the queen of the gods has been taken, and we need to issue a quest to save her." There was a shocked silence, then the entire camp started talking all at once. Rachel then told them the entire story, from the battle with the storm spirits to the visions up to right now. Hera, however, knew that Piper was an enemy agent. Why hadn't she exposed her?

"So, Reyna?" Rachel asked, "Do you remember your last name."

"No," she replied.

"We'll just call you Reyna, then," she said, "It's clear Hera has given you a quest." She paused, giving Reyna a chance to protest, to prevent herself from being tangled in this mess.

Reyna took a deep breath and replied, "I accept this quest."

"You will need to save her by the solstice to prevent some evil from rising. Are you sure you accept this?" she asked, a look of sympathy for the confused girl.

"I accept," said Reyna, a look on her face that even Piper couldn't read.

"Wait!" shouted someone from the back, "If she's so important, why hasn't she been claimed?"

"She has," said Chiron, "Long ago."

"My mother is Bellona," replied Reyna, "Goddess of war."

"Wait," came a voice from the Athena cabin, "Bellona is a Roman goddess."

"True," replied Chiron, "Bellona's closest Greek counterparts are Enyo, a goddess who faded thousands of years ago, and Athena."

"How is that possible," asked a voice from the crowd.

"I don't know," replied Reyna, "But I do know one thing. I will lead this quest to the best of my ability. I won't let you down." Piper smiled, her friend was so in control, so sure of herself. Sometimes Piper wished that she wasn't so insecure.

"Where will she stay?" asked another voice.

"I think she can stay in Cabin Two, seeing as Hera issued her this quest," said Chiron.

"But," asked another voice, "That doesn't make sense, Roman gods, Cabin Two?"

"Never mind," replied Rachel, "The important thing is that Reyna's here now, and she has a quest to fulfill, which means she will need her own prophecy."

She closed her eyes and swooned, like she was about to faint. Two campers helped to stand, and got her a stool, which she sat down on. She opened her eyes, and they were glowing green, while green smoke circled around her. A voice, very different from Rachel's hissed,

"Child of war beware the earth,

The giant's revenge the seven shall birth,

The forge and dove shall break the cage,

And death unleash through Hera's rage."

Rachel collapsed upon saying the last word, but the campers were there to catch her.

"Is that normal?" asked Piper, before realizing she'd broken the silence, "Does she usually spew green smoke?"

"God's you're stupid," Drew yelled, "She just issued a prophecy, Reyna's prophecy to save Hera."

"Shut up, Drew," Percy snapped, "Just shut up. Piper's right, maybe we shouldn't save Hera. She's never been kind to heroes, any of us. Me, Annabeth, really has Hera ever been nice to anyone? Why are we saving her again?"

"I don't have a choice," said Reyna, "We can't abandon the queen of the gods in her time of need."

"Percy's right," said Nyssa, "Hera can be vengeful and petty. She threw our dad off of Olympus just because he was ugly."

"Real ugly," snickered Drew.

"Just shut up," snapped Nyssa, "Anyways, what are we dealing with? What's powerful enough to imprison the queen of the gods?"

"It's Reyna's quest," said Chiron, "So she can decide what to do, seeing as she's obviously the child of war."

"It could be any of us," suggest an Ares kid.

"Yah," Clarisse said.

A smaller girl chimed in with, "Ares represent!"

"It's Reyna's quest," said Piper, "She was the one who got the vision."

"Alright," grumbled the kids beside her, obviously not happy about it, but accepting it.

"So," said Percy, "She gets to choose two other people to go with her."

"Obviously you, Percy," yelled someone from Hermes, "You've got the most experience."

"Travis," he said, "I'm not helping Hera, period. She's caused us enough problems for one life time, anyways I'm looking for Annabeth in the morning."

"This is all connected," Piper blurted, "Olympus being closed. Your girlfriend disappearing, us arriving, this is all connected."

"I don't know, Piper," he said, "But whether or not it is, I'll find out when I find Annabeth."

"The prophecy says you can't go anyways," asserted Reyna, "It said the forge and dove, meaning Vulcan and Venus, correct?"

"If by that you mean Aphrodite and Hephaestus," said Rachel, "Then you are correct."

"I'm the senior camper for Hephaestus," said Nyssa, who looked like she was signing on for a suicide mission, "I'll volunteer for the quest. The pegasi are all being used in the search for Annabeth and the chariot was destroyed. I'm senior counselor, maybe I can think of something.:"

Leo stood up, and said, "It's me." His cabin mates didn't look too happy about what he'd just done. Some of them tried to pull him back into a sitting position.

"No really, it's me. I know it is," he asserted, more confident this time, "I can solve the transportation problem. I can fix this!"

Reyna studied him for a moment, and then replied, "Alright, I trust you Leo. If you can get us transportation, you are officially part of the team."

"Yes!" he said, pounding his fists in the air.

"This will dangerous," Nyssa warned, "Suffering. Hardship. You could all very well die."

Leo smile deflated for a moment before he noticed that everyone was watching. He plastered on a fake smile and replied, "Cool! Suffering? I love suffering!"

"And for Reyna's third quest member," said Chiron, "It must be someone from the Aphrodite cabin. Any volunteers?"

There was a moment of silence before Piper said, "I'll do it."

"Oh please, Dumpster Girl," replied Drew, rolling her eyes, "It has to be a child of Aphrodite. I'm the clear choice. I can be very persuasive." Something about the way that Drew talked made Piper feel uncomfortable, everything she said sounded like bullshit to Piper, but a few campers chimed in, "Drew is persuasive."

"Oh yes," she said, with that same tone that made Piper want to cringe, "I'll go on this quest."

"No," said Piper, pouring all her feelings into her words, "I need to go. I'm supposed to be on this quest. I need to help Reyna." Then another chorus of, "Piper! Yah!"

She was lying of course, she needed to on this quest, but if she did go, she'd end up betraying everyone. Suddenly, there was a collective gasp. Every camper stared at her like she'd just turned purple. Sadly, she hadn't turned purple. She looked around in astonishment, and then examined her clothes. She was wearing a beautiful Greek style dress.

"What the," she muttered, but she was cut off by Drew's scream of, "IMPOSSIBLE!" Reyna gave her a puzzled look, as if to say, what? I don't remember anything and this still makes no sense.

"All hail Piper Mclean," said Chiron, as if the words were a eulogy, "Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, lady of the doves."

* * *

**A.N: I'm not writing Leo's next few chapters, because they would be the pretty much the same. The next chapter is Reyna's dream.**


	9. Was I Raised by Wolves?

**Was I raised by wolves? **

**Reviews: FanFictionWorm01: Yes, Jason is out of the prophecy of the seven. Poor guy's going to realize how much he um **_**liked **_**Reyna after she goes missing. He's going to basically fill Reyna's role, (not sure how he'll react to Annabeth yet), and have a talk with Percy. **

**Lovely Lady Moon: It's ok, I kind of busted up at that line too. (we're awful people) And thanks for the encouragement. *hugs* **

**Sorrry it's so short guys, but I wanted to save the next chapter for tomorrow because it's a lot better.**

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

* * *

She stood in a clearing in a forest of redwoods, the ruins of a mansion spread out before her. Two large, rust colored wolves snarled at her feet, urging her towards the mansion. She certainly didn't want to upset any wolves, so she did what they wanted. Reyna passed through a crumbling doorway and found herself in a courtyard. Before her sat a reflective pool, surrounded by red rock, and what a surprise, more wolves, at the foot of this pool sat a huge wolf, several feet taller than her. Her eyes were a silver color, like the moon, and her fur a warm red, like the respective rocks.

"I know this place," Reyna said, continuing to observe her surroundings, "And I know you."

The wolf looked at her, and though she didn't speak, Reyna knew what she meant to say, "But of course. You began your journey here years ago. Now you must find your way back, with a new quest and a new start." Reyna thought about protesting the unfairness of the situation, but then remembered something from long ago, "_A roman must never show weakness, we conquer or we die._" The few memories that she was regaining were honestly confusing her more than having none at all.

She chose something she decided might be an appropriate response, "Can you guide me?" The wolf, Lupa, made a noise and gestured to the pool. Reyna could see a vague, misty person, struggling within their confinement. A dark spire began to take shape as well.

"Hera," she thought, though she didn't say it aloud. Everyone there already knew, and Reyna wasn't keen on stating the obvious.

"The enemy has chosen this place, our sacred ground, to awaken their king," Lupa said, the other wolves snarled at the image in the pool, "Where demigods are claimed, the place of life or death. The burned wolf house, it is unacceptable. You must stop this." The dark spire grew to near terrifying heights, and Reyna knew that whatever would spawn from that, she wouldn't want to meet in battle.

"Who am I?" she asked, "Tell me that."

The wolf gave an amused look her direction, "You are a great leader, a queen. Do not fail daughter of Bellona."

* * *

**A.N: I loved the pun and I hated to see it go, but my favorite last name for Reyna just wouldn't work for that **_**at all. **_**And I'm sorry this chapter's so short, but tomorrow comes a very long, and probably my most well written chapter yet, so MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLES!**

******MaydayParade8123 wrote an amazing Leyna fic in a Bookstore AU. Check her out! :) **


	10. Those Bittersweet Questing Mornings

**Cabin 2 is cold in the mornings **

**A.N: I'm actually really proud of how this chapter turned out. I think Percy's the most in character I've ever been able to write him, and I tried to delve a bit deeper into Reyna's character. **

**The Prospective Writer: Oh, I didn't know that. *blushes* I'll try to use yeah then, and thanks for the review/compliment/helpfulhint/thing. **

**ImWritingInThisSec: There may be a bit of Jason/Piper in MoA like, hey that person's attractive, just small hints, and possibly more if I decide to keep writing this story for later books, but the Jasper would be far from the main focus. **

**JamesSonOfAthena: I don't actually think this is her last name in canon, but I'm going to use Vasquez, (Which means son of Vasco, so it would have been a sad and sorry attempt at a pun) **

**Merry Christmas dearest readers!**

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

* * *

Reyna woke up feeling cold. Then she remembered she was in Cabin Two. She looked up at the grand marble ceiling. The grand cabin had no furniture except for the cot that another camper had brought for her. She got up and stretched herself. Her whole body was sore from the intense fight the day before and of course, sleeping on a cot on a hard, marble floor.

She looked at the change of clothes that they'd brought for her, a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, a black coat, a pony tail, and an orange CHB t-shirt. She glanced down at her tattered purple shirt, and though she obviously needed a change of clothes, she was reluctant to put the orange shirt on. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was betraying someone, or something. She still didn't feel like she belonged here, even though she did like Piper and Leo. It just felt, wrong, she didn't know why. She didn't seem to know much these days, considering the large holes in her memories.

She thought of Lupa. She knew the wolf, and she had been to that place, she knew it. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was important. It made her head hurt, and her arm burn slightly, but she knew whatever she couldn't remember was important. She gave up on trying to find memories which seemingly weren't there, and returned to the matter at hand. The growing spire that radiated power, the dark sort of power that one didn't ever want to meet.

"I can't let them down," she decided, thinking about Piper and Leo, and this camp. It may not feel like she belonged, but she liked them, they were her friends, and Reyna felt like it was in her nature to protect what she cared about.

Reyna forced herself to change, and pulled her long, black hair easily into a French braid. She looked at her reflection in one of the shields on the wall, and saw, reflected, a girl that looked much tougher than Reyna felt. Her reflection looked like she was ready to go into battle, but inside, Reyna felt nervous. She was leading a quest today, and though she felt as though she'd done this before, she couldn't be sure. She was afraid she might lead her friends to an early and painful demise. She shook away the thought; she needed to appear a cool and confident quest leader, like her reflection, not like the girl she was hiding inside. Reyna grabbed her spear, and her backpack full of supplies, and she was ready to leave.

* * *

She opened up the door, and ran into Percy's chest. She pushed herself back off of him, and he replied with a slight smile, a genuine smile, not like the one's she'd seen, "Good morning."

She gave him a slight glare, and replied, looking at his travel attire, "I don't suppose you're coming with us."

"No," he replied, a wistful look gracing his face, as if dangerous quests reminded him of better days, "You've got a good team already. I'm off to look for Annabeth." They stepped inside the incredibly unpleasant cabin to talk. Reyna was a bit disappointed with his decision, she would have liked to have someone that knew what they were doing, but she did expect this. He was determined to find his girlfriend, and Reyna assumed if she'd just lost her boyfriend, or even Leo or Piper, she wouldn't be too excited to go on a life threatening quest with kids she didn't know.

"You'll do fine," Percy replied, "I don't really think this is your first quest."

"Why?" she asked. No offense to Percy, but he didn't seem the most observant type.

"You aren't freaking out," he said, "Most people go insane before their first quests, either with fear or excitement."

"I'm more the latter than the former," she admitted, begrudgingly. She normally wouldn't be telling these things to just anyone, but Percy just seemed like someone she could talk to.

"Why?" he asked, concern in his light green eyes, and then he seemed to understand, "Did you have a dream?"

"Yah," she said, biting the inside of her lip.

"Normal dream or demigod dream?" he asked.

"Demigod," she said, "It was weird."

He gave her empathetic look, "I've had a lot of those. What was it about?"

"I was in the ruins of this mansion," she said, grasping for the right words to describe this, "It felt like I knew this place. There were wolves, and one, told me I would never regain my memories if I didn't save Hera. She showed me this dark spire that radiated a sort of dark power."

"That sounds like a lot of my dreams," he chuckled.

"What?" she asked. She doubted he could have had many dreams of ruined mansions and wolves and dark spires, though before she went to sleep, she wouldn't have expected herself to have those dreams either.

"Creepy and unhelpful," he replied. She cracked a smile at that. Percy reminded her a bit of Leo, and she remembered that she was actually very excited that he was going on this quest with her and Piper. She didn't want to split up her newfound team.

"So you have no idea what's going on?" she asked, tearing herself out of her thoughts.

"Pretty much," he replied, his smile melting away, just like every other time he mentioned her, "Annabeth's the one that usually figures things out." Reyna wondered if she had someone waiting for her who missed her as much as Percy missed Annabeth.  
"Do you have any advice what-so-ever?" she asked, "Where to start?"

"Follow the monsters?" he suggested, "We don't know where you're going, so that seems like a good place to start."

"Venti," she though aloud, "Maybe I should talk to a wind god."

"I remember Annabeth talking about a wind god that lives in Canada," he said, trying not to deflate again upon mentioning her name.

"Canada is pretty big place," she said, "Could you be a bit more specific?"

"It sounded like shipwreck," he said, remembering an unhelpful detail.

"Quebec," she responded.

"That's what it was," he replied, "Quebec City."

She sighed, "I don't remember anything, but I'm sure I don't think I speak French." At least she had a goal now though. She could actually start this massive undertaking.

"Thanks Percy," she replied.

"You're welcome Reyna," he gave her a small hug, "Good luck." She squirmed out of it, just because they were friends now didn't mean that she wanted him to _hug her_. She took a deep breath. She was ready for this quest, or at least as ready as she'd ever be. She took a deep breath and was prepared to leave. The door burst open, Butch, with a half dozen guys behind him, looked at them.  
"Guys," he said, his expression either fear or excitement, like the thing Percy said about quests, "The dragon's back."

* * *

**A.N: I wish you could meet that wind god, that wind god that lives in Canada. The next chapter involves the beginning of the quest (as Piper's interactions with her siblings would not change as a result of Reyna's presence.) Merry Christmas again!**


	11. It's Questing Time

**Happy the Dragon **

**Reviews: FanFictionWorm01: Thanks and yes it is quest time! **

**Lovely Lady Moon: lol, I love my avatar avatar as well. **

**SummerSpirit18: It will still be Mark of Athena because that plot line was just too awesome to mess with. **

**ImWritingInThisSec: You're welcome, as long as I'm writing a chapter story I shall always respond to reviews. **

**Guest: I hadn't thought of that, but it would be pretty awesome. **

_**Piper dearest, you'd best let me kill them. **_

_**Why would I ever let you do that. **_

_**You'll have to let them die eventually, why not now, before they abandon you. **_

_**What?  
Why would they need you, dearest? You're just there, unwanted, a third-wheel. You're just holding them down. You can't even charm speak properly, with my mistress you could be so much more. Join us, I have the love birds under my spell at this very moment. **_

_**No, no! **_

_**Make out you two! **_

**And I just wrote a tiny little story for that. I'm not sure if I'll go that route or not, but if I decided to use your idea, it would be **_**epic.**_

* * *

**Piper's POV**

* * *

"Leo?" she shouted.

Her friend was sitting on top of a metal death machine with a smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat's plastered on his face. Even before he landed the camp was on full alert. The conch was sounded, and the satyrs were screaming, "DON'T KILL ME!" Half the campers came out in a strange mixture of amour and pajamas.

"It's cool people!" said Leo as he landed the dragon, "Don't shoot!"

The archers hesitantly lowered their arrows as the warriors backed up, keeping their spears and swords ready. Demigods popped their heads out of the doors as those already out make a wide circle around the dragon. Nobody seemed very anxious to get closer. Piper couldn't blame them; the dragon was huge and terrifying. It glistened in the sun, different shades of copper and bronze- a sixty feet long serpent with drill bit teeth, steel talons and gleaming ruby eyes. It had metallic wings that cascaded down its sides like long flowing hair, making sounds like falling coins every time they flapped.

"It's beautiful," Piper muttered. The other demigods stared at her like she was certifiably insane. The dragon reared its giant head and shot a column of flames into the sky. Leo slid off the dragon's back as camper's held firm to their weapons. He held up his hands in surrender, but it didn't seem very sincere with that crazy grin on his face.

"People of Earth, I come in peace," he said. His face and army coat were both covered in soot, (LIKE SANTA). His hands grease stained, and he wore a new tool belt around his waist. His curly hair had so much grease in it that it stuck up like porcupine quills. His eyes were bloodshot, and he smelled like Tabasco sauce. Despite all this, he looked ecstatic.

"Festus it just saying hi," he said, giving the dragon a light pat.

"That thing is dangerous," yelled Clarisse, readying her spear, "We need to kill it!"

"Stand down," ordered a female voice.

Reyna pushed through the crowd flanked by Percy and that Hephaestus girl, Nyssa.

She shook her head in amazement and asked, "Leo what have you done?"

"Got us a ride," he replied, still beaming, "And not just any ride. Festus is a grade-A flying war machine! He can take us anywhere, in style."

"It," Nyssa exclaimed, her jaw practically falling off her face, "has wings? When did it get wings?"

"I found them and reattached them," he replied.

"It never had wings. Where did you find them?" she asked.

Leo hesitated, and Piper could tell that he was hiding something.

"In….the woods," he said, "Mostly repaired his circuits as well, so he won't go haywire again."

"Mostly," Nyssa asked, concerned. The dragon's head twitched, and tilted to its side. It let loose a stream of black oil from its ear, all over Leo.

"Just have to work out a few kinks," Leo said, an awkward grin on his face.  
"But how did you survive, it breathes fire?" she asked, starring at the bronze creature in awe, and then back at her little brother.

"I'm quick on my feet," he suggested, "and lucky. Now am I on this quest or what? Festus is itching to try out his wings."

"Of course you're still on the quest," Reyna replied, and then paused a moment.

"You named him Festus?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he replied.

"Festus means Happy in Latin," she said, "You want us to ride off to save the world on Happy the Dragon?"

"Hell yeah Rey!" he said, "Now I um, I think we'd better get going guys. I already picked up supplied in the…woods. And all these frightened people with weapons are making my dragon nervous."

"We haven't planned yet," Reyna said, "We can't just rush into this."

"Go," said Percy, smiling at them, a wistful look on his face, "This dragon has to be a good sign, and you've only got three days to save Hera. You need all the time you can get."

Reyna nodded and then glanced at Piper, "You ready?"

She looked at the dragon glimmering in the sunlight, with talons that could tear her to shreds and breath that could burn the camp to the ground.

"Yep," she said, hoisting herself onto the dragon's hide.

* * *

Flying on a dragon was the most amazing experience in existence. The air was freezing cold; but Festus's hide generated so much heat it was like flying in a giant warm bubble.

The grooves in his back were designed like saddles, so it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Actually, the dragon was much more pleasant the Aphrodite Cabin. They sat single file, Leo in front, then Reyna, then her in the back. She was glad that she was on a quest with people that she knew (or at least thought that she knew) or she'd feel extremely uncomfortable sitting so close to them for the many hours this quest promised.

Leo used his reins to steer the dragon like he'd been doing it forever. The coast of Long Island was soon a blur as they shot into the hazy gray clouds above Connecticut.

"Cool right," he said, grinning back at them.

"What if someone sees us?" Piper asked.

"The mist," Reyna said, in another one of her patented bursts of knowledge, "It prevents mortals from seeing magic things. If they see us, they'll see us a small plane or very large bird."

"You sure about that?" she asked.

"I hope so," she said, "Or the government will try to gun us down."

"We should try to avoid that," Piper agreed.

"We're making good time," Reyna said, "We'll probably get there around midnight."

"And where are we going?" asked Piper, she didn't like being kept in the dark.

"To find the god of the north wind," she said, "And hopefully find more answers about our quest."

* * *

**A.N: And we're finally questing! Yes, that took so long.**

**It's questing time, come on grab your friends, we'll go to very dangerous lands with Leo, Piper, Reyna and Festus the adventure will never end it's questing time! **


	12. You Don't Know the Half of It

**And you don't even know the half of it… **

**A.N: Ugh, do you guys ever get that feeling when you ship every combination of characters that isn't canon? Ugh, I'm having those feelings right now. *urge to write other, liper story rising* **

**Reviews: SummerSpirit18: Thanks girl! **

**The Prospective Writer: Thanks, I'm glad to know I'm doing it right. **

**FanFictionWorm01: An update for you fanfictionworm01, you go fanfictionworm01! **

**Timelord: Thanks, and don't worry, Leyna is coming. There's sure to be some jealous Reyna where there's Khione involved. ;) **

**I SEEE YOU: I don't think it's weird at all. I completely understand your contempt with canon!Piper, and frankly, most of the things that made me dislike her aren't going to be in this story, like all the things that you mentioned. She's actually a good character and I wish Rick would have handled her differently. **

**Guest: There will be some jealous Reyna soon **

**Monkeygirlz3: I'm not really sure yet, but that's a good idea. Maybe I should have them run into the amazons, but that might disrupt the continuum I have in mind for this plot. Consideration is in order. **

**A.N: I know I usually write Leyna, and no one probably wants to read an angsty!liper fic, but if you do, I recommend The Bridges Ablaze by notyourleo.**

* * *

**Leo's POV **

* * *

Leo was like a kid who'd just ran wild through a candy store, devouring everything in sight. He was so happy, you could probably feel it radiating off of him.

The look on the camper's faces when they saw him riding in on Festus were worth the weight of the dragon in gold. His cabin mates were losing their shit!

Festus had been fantastic as well. He hadn't blow torched a single satyr, and he'd only dribbled a little oil from his ear. Ok, a lot of oil, but Leo could fix that later.

Maybe Leo hadn't seized the chance to spread the word about Bunker 9 or the flying battleship design. He needed time to think over all the implications, and anyways, he could tell them when he got back.

_If he got back, _the bad part of him taunted. He'd come back. Now he had an amazing magic tool belt, a kick ass dragon, and two tough friends. What could go wrong?

_The disk could go out,_ the bad part suggested, _Festus could eat you. _

Festus wasn't quite as fixed as Leo might have let on. He'd spent all night attaching the wings, but he hadn't found an extra brain in the bunker. They had to get going, though, there were only three days til the solstice! Leo had cleaned the disk well, and most of the circuits were still good.

The bad part of him started to think, _yeah but what if._

"Shut up me," Leo said.

"What?" Reyna asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Nothing. It's cool," he said, "I just think I'm hallucinating."

Sitting in the front, Leo couldn't see his friends' faces, but he assumed that the silence meant that they didn't like that they had an exhausted, hallucinating son of Hephaestus piloting the dragon.

"Just joking," he said, deciding to change the subject, "So what's the plan, Rey? You said something about catching wind, breaking wind, something like that."

Reyna laid out the plan as they flew over New England. First, they needed to find a guy named Boreas and interrogate him.

"Boreas?" he asked, "What is he, the god of boring?"

Then, Reyna continued, they needed to find the venti from the Grand Canyon.

"Can we just call them storm sprits," he asked, "Venti makes them sound like evil espresso."

Piper gave him a slight glare and Reyna ignored the comment, continuing. Third, they needed to find out who the spirits worked for so that they could find and rescue Hera.

"So we are looking for Dylan," he asserted, "The nasty storm dude that threw _me _off the Grand Canyon and goatnapped Coach Hedge. Am I the only one who knows how suicidal that sounds?"

"Says the boy who went looking for a dragon," Reyna replied.

"I see your point," he replied, "But why do we need to go looking for monsters?"

"Because we need to know who we're facing and how to find Hera," Reyna said, "And there may be a wolf involved, but I'm almost positive she's friendly. She won't eat us, unless we show weakness." Reyna told them all about her dream.

"Yeah," replied Leo, "But you don't know where this is?"

"No," she agreed, "I don't."

"There's also giants," Piper said, "The prophecy said the giants' revenge."

"Really," Leo asked, "Giants as is in plural? More than one? Can't it just be one vengeful giant we're facing?"

"I don't think so," Piper admitted, "I remember in one of those Greek stories there was something about an army of giants."

"Great," Leo muttered, "With our luck, it's an army of giants. Do you know anything else about these giants? Didn't you do a lot of research about this for that movie your dad did?"

"Your dad's an actor?" asked Reyna.

Leo laughed, "Sorry Reyna, I keep forgetting your amnesia, but yeah, her dad's Tristan Mclean."

"And I'm guessing he's famous?" Reyna asked.

"Doesn't matter," Piper said, switching the attention off of her famous father, "There were a lot of giants in Greek mythology. But if I'm thinking of the right ones, they're much worse than the rest. Huge, nearly impossible to kill. I think they were related to the Titans. They rose to the earth after Kronos lost the first Titan war, and tried to destroy Olympus. If we're talking about these giants we're deep, deep shit."

"Chiron said it was happening again," Reyna said, shaking her head, "The last chapter, this is what he meant. No wonder he didn't want us to know the details."

Leo whistled, "Giants who can throw mountains, friendly wolves who will eat us if we show weakness and evil espresso drinks. Gotcha. Maybe this isn't the best time to bring up my psycho babysitter."

"Is that another joke," Piper replied with a slight glare.

Leo told them about Hera's alter ego Tia Callida, and how she'd appeared to him at camp. He didn't tell them about his fire bending because that was a touchy subject. He certainly wasn't telling them after what Nyssa had told him, he didn't want his friends to hate him, especially not Reyna, and if he did tell them, he'd have to get into how he'd cause his mother's death, and no. He just wasn't ready for that. He told them about how she died, just leaving out the part with the fire that he caused. He said that the machine shop had collapsed, and that was mainly true. He was glad that he could just stare off into the horizon and didn't have to meet his friends' eyes. He told them about the earthen women, and how she seemed to be asleep and know the future.

Leo guessed that they passed over the entire state of Massachusetts before either of his friends said a word.

"That's….disturbing," Piper said, finally breaking the long, awkward silence.

"Yeah," he replied, "That about sums it up. Everyone says not to trust Hera, and the prophecy says that death will release through her rage, so I'm wondering why we're doing this?"

"She chose us," said Reyna, "The three of us. We're the first of the seven of the great prophecy. It's our duty to complete this quest, Leo. It's the start of something much bigger."

That didn't really help, but Leo knew that Reyna was right; this did feel like something big. Like they were all standing on the threshold of some big, terrible cliff, and one more push would set them all over the edge. He just kind of wished that the other four demigods would show up. He didn't want to hog all of the life-threatening adventures.

"Helping Hera is the only way to get back my memories," Reyna said, "And that dark spire in my dream. It's going to unleash some ultimate dark power if we don't free her. It will destroy her and free something awful."

"The king of the giants," Piper agreed, "And that's not a good trade off. At least Hera is mostly on our side. If we lost her, it would send the rest of the Olympians into chaos. She's the peace-keeper, and a war with the giants would be far worse than a war with the titans."

"If I remember correctly," Reyna said, "The winter solstice is an optimal time for black magic."

"I don't remember that," said Piper, "Do you think you remember that from your past?"

"I might," said Reyna, "But that doesn't matter. If Hera is used as sacrifice on that day, it would be catastrophic; something could be awakened, something awful. My best guess is that it's this mistress that's controlling those storm spirits."

"Might be the sleeping lady," Leo supplied, "Dirt woman fully awake is not something I want to see."

"Who is she," Reyna asked, "That's the most important question, and what does she have to do with the giants?"

They were all valid questions, but none of them had the answers. They flew in silence for the longest time, and Leo wondered if he'd done the right thing, sharing so much with his friends. Even if he hadn't told them the whole story, it still felt weird. He hadn't opened up to anyone for so long, and now it felt like he'd taken all his deepest secrets and had put them on display for his friends, and they could think whatever they wanted about them. He didn't like how vulnerable it made him feel, and it was probably why he hadn't opened up to anyone in so long. Leo liked to not need anyone, which is why he ran away so often, he didn't need them, and he couldn't get too attached.

He was shaking, not from the cold, and he really hoped that Reyna didn't notice.

"Why don't you get some rest," Reyna suggested, "You've been flying all night."

Leo wanted to protest, but the word sleep sounded too intoxicating, "You won't let me fall?"

"Of course not," she said, and he assumed she was rolling her eyes, "Amnesiatics never lie."

"Right," he murmured, leaning against the warmth of his dragons hide. He just had enough time to hope that they didn't end up at the North Pole before he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A.N: We're going to see Boreas and consequently, Khione. Ooooh, this is going to cause problems, my friends. Mwhahahahahahaha.**


	13. Leo's Not a Fire Guy (OR IS HE!)

**Leo's Not a Fire Guy (OR IS HE!) **

**Or **

**Meeting the Ice Queen **

**Whichever you prefer **

**Reviews: SummerSpirit18; mwhahahahaha, two chapters in one day my dear. **

**Guest: Thanks guest, and you're right, ** is about to go down. Fuck yeah. **

**Monkeygirlz3: Thanks girl. **

**JamesSonOfAthena: So many problems *slasher smile*  
Bartimaeus12: I'm thinking that jasper will either be hinted at or actually happen by the end of this thing (I'm planning on doing House of Hades as well, unless for some reason it completely destroys the fabric of my au) but Jason will be very jealous during MoA, but I also want him to have a slight crush on Piper. (ugh, it's complicated) And yep, Jason has been kicked out of the prophecy. Thanks for the question, bro. **

**Lovely Lady Moon: I have Khione paying a bit more attention to Leo in this chapter, not sure if I'll increase it in the next few or not, and I hope you can feel the jealous Reyna even in Leo's POV. **

**I SEEE YOU: Piper does have so much wasted potential. Sigh **

**A.N: Ugh I have this urge to write a complete liper au and an oddly serious crack!fic about Octavian. This needs to stop because this fic is my main priority. *fight the urge***

* * *

**Leo's POV**

* * *

It seemed only seconds since he'd closed his eyes, but when Reyna shook him out of his slumber it was already dusk.

"Welcome to Canada," Reyna said, gesturing to the expanse before him. Below them, sat a city of lights on a cliff overlooking a river. In the center was an actual castle, which was an odd sight in the snow covered northern city.

"Quebec," Leo said, "Not Santa's workshop."

"Quebec City," Piper said, "One of the oldest cities in North America. Founded somewhere around sixteen hundred."

"Your dad do a movie about that too?" Leo asked.

"I read sometimes," she replied making a face that wasn't effectual considering the glamorous makeup, "Just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean I'm an airhead."

"Feisty," he said, "You know so much, what's the castle."

"A hotel, I think," she said.

"Really?" he said laughing, "A hotel, no way."

But when they got closer, he could see she was right. The front entrance was bustling with doormen and valets. Sleek luxury cars slid into drive. People in black suits and elegant dresses hurried inside to get out of the cold.

"Heads up guys," Reyna said, clutching her spear, "I don't know what those are, but they don't look friendly."

Leo looked below and saw what his friend meant. Rising from the tower were two figures that resembled storm spirits, or very angry angels with weapons.

Festus didn't like the angel guys either. He halted midair, baring his talons and wings, and made a rumbling in his throat that Leo recognized. His dragon was going to spit fire.

"Steady boy," Leo said, because something told him that the angels wouldn't be destroyed by Festus's flames, and that they'd be very angry once they stopped.

"They look like storm spirits," Reyna said, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Leo thought she was right, until they got closer. He could see they were much more solid than venti. They looked like normal teenagers except for their fluffy looking purple wings and their icy white hair (Like Jack Frost). Their bronze swords were jagged like icicles. They looked like they might be brothers, but they weren't twins.

One was as large as a sumo wrestler, with a red hockey jersey, cleats and a few too many missing teeth. The other looked like he was stuck in the 80's. He had a white mullet, pointy leather shoes, designer pants that fit way too tight, and a silk shirt with three buttons undone. Clearly he thought that he was the most attractive thing alive, but he was covered in acne, and Leo was sure that this man would be haunting his nightmares for months.

They pulled in front of Festus and hovered there, swords ready.

"No clearance," the hockey ox grunted.

"Excuse me," Leo said.

"You have no flight plan on file," mullet man explained, with a French accent so awful Leo was sure it was fake, "This is restricted air space."

"Destroy them?" asked the other, with a big gap toothed grin.

Festus began to hiss steam, ready to defend them. Reyna drew her spear, but Leo cried, "Stop! Let's have some manners. At least let me know who has the honor of destroying me?"

"I am Cal," the ox grunted. He looked proud of himself, like it had taken a long time to memorize that sentence.

"It's short for Calais," the other said, "My brother cannot say words with more than two syllables, and that includes his own name."

"I am Cal," Cal reiterated, "And this is Zethes, my brother."

"That was almost two sentences dude," said Leo, "Way to go."

Cal gave a pleased grunt but Zethes but in, "Idiot, they mock you. I am Zethes, which is short for Zethes, but the beautiful lady," he said, directing a wink that looked more like a facial seizure towards her, "Can call me anything she likes. Would you like to have dinner with a famous demigod before we destroy you?"

Piper made a sound like gagging on a cough drop, "That's a truly…..terrifying offer."

"It is not a problem," he said, wiggling his eye brows like worms, "We Boreads are romantic people."

"Boreads?" asked Reyna, "Like the sons of Boreas."

"Ah you've heard of us," Zethes said, looking pleased, "You are not so bad yourself, less attractive girl. We are our father's gatekeepers, so you understand we cannot have unauthorized people flying in this air space, scaring the silly mortals." He pointed below, and Leo could tell that the mortals were starting to notice. Several were pointing up in annoyance.

"Which is why," Zethes said, brushing the hair out of his acne covered face, "If this is not an emergence landing, we will have to destroy you."

"This is an emergency landing," Piper exclaimed.

Zethes studied Piper, even more than he'd already been doing, "And how does the pretty girl decide this is an emergency then?"

"Our dragon is malfunctioning," said Piper, "We have to see Boreas, it's totally urgent." Piper smiled the fakest smile Leo had ever seen, but she still had the blessing of Aphrodite thing going on and she looked amazing. Something about her voice too, Leo found himself believing every word. Something in Reyna's eyes suggested that she knew what was going on and didn't like it, but she nodded just the same. Festus shuddered and then let oil spill from his ear onto a Mercedes below.

"No destroy?" Cal whimpered.

Zethes thought over the problem at hand, and then gave Piper another spasmatic wink, "You are pretty, I mean you are right. A malfunctioning dragon, that could be an emergency."

"Destroy them later?" Cal offered, which must be as close to friendly as he ever got.

"It will take some explaining," Zethes decided, "Father has not been kind to visitors lately. But yes. Come faulty dragon people, follow me."

* * *

"If you fixed the thermostat in here I would totally move in," Leo said, looking at the beautiful décor that was covered in icicles.

"I wouldn't," Reyna said looking uneasily at the staircase, "Something feels wrong here."

Festus shuddered and snorted flames. Frost started to form on his scales.

"No, no, no," said Zethes, "The dragon must be deactivated, we cannot have fire here, and it simply ruins my hair."

Festus growled and spun his teeth.

"It's ok, boy," said Leo, turning to Zethes, "My dragon's a bit touchy about the deactivation concept, but I've got a better solution.

"Destroy?" asked Cal.

"No, dude," said Leo, "You've got to stop with all this destroy stuff. Just wait."

"Leo," stage whispered Piper, "What are you doing?"

"Watch and learn beauty queen," he said, "When I was fixing Festus, I found all sorts of cool buttons, some you don't want to know what they do, but others, here we go."

Everyone backed away as the dragon folded up like origami until it was a rectangular package about the size of a suitcase, with a little handle coming out of the top.

"Ta-da," he said, gesturing, "The world's heaviest carry-on bag!"

"Stop," Zethes said, as both he and Cal drew their swords.

Leo raised his hands in surrender, "Ok, if it bothers you that much I don't have to take him as a carry-on bag."

"Who are you," said Zethes, shoving the point of his sword onto Leo's chest, "A child of the south wind sent to spy on us!"

"No!" Leo said, "Son of Hephaestus. Friendly blacksmith, no harm to anyone!"

Cal growled and put his face to Leo's, (this would also haunt his nightmares).

"Smell fire," he said, "Fire bad."

"Oh," Leo said, his heart racing, "My clothes are kind of singed; I've been working with a lot of oil."

"No," Zethes said, "I can smell the fire on you, demigod. We assumed it was the dragon, but no, it's you."

"Fire guy," Cal snapped.

If it weren't three degrees in the penthouse, Leo would have started sweating, "Guys, a bit of help?"

Reyna had already drawn her spear, "Look guys there's been a mistake. Leo's not a fire guy. Tell them."

"Zethes?" said Piper, trying to give him that gorgeous smile again, though she was a bit too nervous and cold to quite pull it off, "Let's be reasonable here. We're all friends, put down your weapons and talk."

Zethes replied, "The girl is pretty and of course she cannot help being attracted to me, though sadly I cannot court her at this time." Zethes pressed his sword harder against Leo's chest, and Leo could already feel the frost spreading across his shirt, making his chest numb. He wished he could reactive Festus, but it would take several minutes, even if he could reach the button. He suspected he'd already be frozen solid by that point.

"Destroy him now?" pleaded Cal.

"Yes," Zethes said, "I'm afraid."

"No," said Reyna, her voice remaining calm, though Leo knew from the look in her eyes that she was about a minute away from drawing her spear and going into full on gladiator mode, "Leo's just a son of Hephaestus. He's not a threat. Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite and I'm a daughter of Bellona, we're here on a peaceful."

"Daughter of Bellona?" asked Zethes, "Well this changes everything."

"How so?" she asked.

He said, "You must be the one we've been watching for."

"Watching her?" asked Leo, "Watching in a good way; you'll shower her with wonderful prizes or a bad way; you're going to kill her."

"That depends on my father's will," a girl's voice said, with almost no expression. Leo looked up the staircase and his heart nearly stopped. At the top stood a girl in a white silken dress. Her skin was unnaturally pale, the color of the dress and the snow that surrounded them, but her hair was made of luscious ebony curls, and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She focused on Leo with no expression, no friendliness, and the pinnacle of stoicism. It didn't matter though, she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, and trust him he was currently in the company of some pretty gorgeous girls. Then she looked to Reyna and Piper. Reyna had a pained look on her face and Piper just looked nervous.

"My father will want to see the one called Reyna," she said.

"It is them?" asked Zethes.

"We'll see," replied the girl. He grabbed the handle of his metal suitcase, he had to meet this girl and ask her some important questions. What's her phone number, would she date a half-blood, the like.  
Before he could take a step, she froze him with a glare, "Not you Leo Valdez."

"Why not?" he asked, sure that he sounded like a whiny kindergartener, but he couldn't help it, the girl was mesmerizing.

"You cannot be near my father," She said, her voice remaining expressionless, "Fire and ice do not mix well, though you are…. _interesting_." Leo wasn't sure if it was meant to be a compliment or an insult, but his heart soared at it.

Piper glared at her, "We're all going together, or not at all."

She titled her head back, she obviously wasn't used to people disobeying her orders, "He will not be harmed, Piper Mclean, as long as you don't make trouble. Calais, keep Leo Valdez here. Guard him, but do not kill him."

His friends turned their glances to him, _how do you want to play this, though Piper's looked more nervous and Reyna's looked royally pissed. _

Leo felt a surge of gratitude. His friends were ready to fight for him. They wouldn't leave him with the hockey ox. Part of him wanted to go for it, use him new tool belt to summon a sledge hammer, reactive Festus, maybe even throw a few fireballs of his own. But the Boreads scared him, but the gorgeous girl scared him more, even if he'd still wanted her number. He didn't want to get Reyna and Piper hurt, or even turned into frozen statues or something.

"It's fine guys," he said, "No sense causing trouble if we don't have to." Piper gave him a concerned look and Reyna shot a glare towards the ice queen.

"Listen to your friend," the pale girl said, "Leo Valdez will be fine, though I can't say the same for you daughter of Bellona."

* * *

**A.N: Jealous Reyna is here. You're welcome.**


	14. Some of Them Want to Abuse You

**Khione the Snow Bitch **

**SummerSpirit18: Thanks and yes Reyna does want to give him that shaken look. Jealous Reyna ahoy! **

**Bartimaeus12: I didn't remember that detail (shit) but I guess I'll probably have some charmspeaking Piper save the day. **

**A.N: Things in this chapter. Implied jeyna, jealous reyna and Leyna. **

**You guys got two chapters in one day. Happy in between Christmas and New Years. **

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

* * *

Reyna didn't want to leave Leo, but she was suspecting that Cal the hockey jock was the least dangerous thing around this place. She certainly didn't want him around whoever this girl was anymore. She wasn't jealous, or anything, but she could tell that Leo was crushing on her, and she also knew this girl's type. Stuck-up, spoiled, if for some reason she went for Leo she'd chew him up and spit him back up. Once she was done playing with him here friend wouldn't have much of a heart left to break. Reyna wondered if she was always this pessimistic, but then she decided that she was just being realistic. She felt like she'd had her heart broken before and she just didn't want that to happen to Leo, but she also kind of wanted to be the one that made him look like that, like a little puppy in love.

Reyna pushed away the thought; this was no time to think of a childish crush and petty jealousy.

As they climbed the stair case, Zethes followed them with his sword, and trust her on this, that thing was scary. Reyna had a suspicion that it would freeze you upon touch, and she had no desire to be a sculpture in the ice bitch's court.

If these were Boreas' kids, Reyna didn't really want to meet him. She worried that she'd led her friends into a trap. If things went badly, she wasn't sure any of them would make it out alive. Snow bitch could turn on them, or Cal on Leo. Anything could happen, most of the options terrible. She bit the inside of her lip, which she had been doing a lot lately.

A nervous habit, she guessed.

She wanted to talk to Piper, come up with a plan, ask her about that strange ability of hers. Whatever was in her words that made people believe her didn't affect Reyna, and she didn't really like what her friend was doing to people, (Though she knew it was necessary under the circumstances).

Hera had stolen her memories about why she bit her lip when she was nervous or why she wasn't affected by Piper's voice powers. She had stripped her of her past and whatever was in it that made Reyna her, and plopped her in this new life with no memories. Now she was hooked, she needed to know more, but Hera wouldn't let her unless they saved her.

"Hey," Piper asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she said, "Sorry, a bit lost in thought."

She was grateful that Piper was still there with her, and she wasn't sure how she felt about her losing Aphrodite's blessing. Sure, it had gotten them this far, but her friend didn't look like herself. Plus, though she didn't want to admit it; she felt very plain standing beside her friend even when she was normal Piper, but especially when she was supermegafoxyawesomehot Piper. She was a daughter of war, and they weren't known for their looks, but having her friend look even more amazing than normal certainly didn't help her self-esteem.

Out of the three girls in the room, she knew she was the least attractive, but at least she would be perfectly fine with the way she looked, as soon as the daughter of Aphrodite lost her magic hair do. She was glad that Piper was her friend, even though she was admittedly a bit jealous right now. Even though she didn't know them before (she was sure of it) she and Leo had been the best friends that she could ask for.

At the end of the hall, they found themselves in front of a pair of oaken doors with a map of the world carved on them. At each corner, there was a bearded man's face blowing wind. Reyna thought she'd seen maps like this before, though in this one each blew wind with ice and snow in it.

"Fitting for the palace of the northern wind", Reyna thought.

The princess turned towards them, "This is the throne room. Be on your best behavior, you two, my father can be rather chilly. I will translate for you."

"We're just hear for a little talk," Reyna asserted, "We'll be leaving right afterward."

"I love heroes," she said, smiling, "So blissfully ignorant."

"Enlighten us," said Piper, resting her hand on her dagger, "You said you'll translate for us, yet we don't even know your name."

The girl sniffed it distaste, "I shouldn't be surprised you don't recognize me. Even in ancient times the Greeks didn't know me well. Their island homes too warm, too far from my domain. I am Khione, goddess of snow." She stirred the air around her fingers, creating a miniature blizzard with large fluffy flakes.

"Now come," she said swinging open the oak doors, "You might even survive our little talk."

Reyna couldn't stand this Khione. She seemed like one of those condescending people who end up abusing their power, and she didn't want her abusing Leo.

She would never understand his infatuation with this girl.

* * *

**A.N: Things we accomplished this chapter, jealous Reyna, relationship ties and a starkid reference. **


	15. Khione Wants a Leosicle

**Khione is a creeper but Reyna's having none of her shit **

**A.N: I will be gone for a debate tournament January 4 and 5, so there will be no new chapters on those days. Sorry about the wait, but I've been really busy. **

**Reviews: : I'm glad that you noticed the starkid reference, (I love them so much). And thanks for the review, it made _my _day. **

**JamesSonOfAthena: Thanks dude **

**SummerSpirit18: Wondrfulzamstic, (that is fantastic! I need to start using that.) **

**Lovely Lady Moon: There's more jealous Reyna in this chapter. **

**I SEEE YOU: :) *hugs* **

**Readingqueen811: Thank you, and sorry this chapter took so long. Glad you've been enjoying it. **

**A.N: Please excuse my French (I made a funny) but I don't speak it, so it might not be correct. **

* * *

**Reyna's POV **

* * *

"Bienvenu," the king said, "Je suis Boreas le Roi. Et vous?"

Khione was about to speak, but Piper stepped forward and curtsied.

"Votre Majeste," she said, "je suis Piper Mclean. Et c'est Reyna fille de Bellona."

"Vous parlez francais? Tres Bein!" replied the king smiling.

"You speak French, Piper?" asked Reyna.

"No," she said, "Why?"

"You just spoke French," Reyna said.

The king said something else, and then Piper nodded, "Oui, Votre Majeste."

"The king clapped his hands delighted, and said a few more sentences to his daughter, shooing him away.

"The king says I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," said Piper, "so I can naturally speak French, it is the language of love. I had no idea. He says that Khione will no longer have to translate."

Khione bowed sharply to her father and took a step back. The king sized up Reyna, and she decided that it would be a good idea to introduce herself.

"My name is Reyna," she said, trying to look confident, "Daughter of Bellona."

"The king says that he," the sound wouldn't come out of Piper's mouth, and Reyna expected it was unpleasant.

"He has orders to kill you," Khione said, smiling, "Did I not mention that?"

Reyna tensed. The king was still smiling, like he'd just delivered great news. Boreas rose from his throne and Zethes and Khione bowed. Reyna and Piper did the same.

"I shall speak your language," said the king, with a harsh sounding French accent, "As Piper Mclean has honored me with mine. I have a fondness for the children of Aphrodite, and as for you Reyna, my master Aeolus would not expect me to kill you without first hearing you out."

"Aeolus," Reyna said, "master of the winds, why would he want us dead?"

"You are demigods," he said as if that explained everything, "It is his job to keep the winds under control and demigods have caused him many problems, like all the storm spirits released when Typhon was defeated like summer.'

"But your majesty," said Piper, "The gods had no choice but to defeat Typhon. He was going to destroy Olympus! Anyway, why punish demigods for that?"

"We can't take out our anger on the gods," said Boreas, "We are lower than they; even Aeolus is, so he takes revenge on demigods, crushing their little mortal faces."

"That sounds extreme," Reyna said, "But you're not going to crush us, you're going to listen to us first."

"My master said that I should first hear you out before killing you," he said, "for you may make your lives more interesting. I am only obligated to listen, I may pass judgment as I see fit. I may not kill either of you."

"Great," Reyna muttered, "Thanks."

"Do not thank me," he said, "Sometimes we keep demigods purely for our amusement." He gestured to the statues, and Reyna was suddenly sure that she would have been frozen had that sword touched her.

"Those are demigods?" Piper asked, her multicolored eyes suddenly betraying how frightened she truly was, "Are they alive?"

"That's a difficult question to answer," Boreas said, "They do not move unless obeying my orders. But if they were to melt, things would get messy."

"Maybe I'll let your little friend join our court," Khione mused, "Leo Valdez would make a welcome addition." Reyna bit her lip at that, to keep herself from saying something stupid, but she knew that had she not, she'd have cussed her out.

"If Khione gets one then I surely deserve the girl!" Zethes complained, "She always gets more presents."

"Children," the god scolded, "People will think you're spoiled. Anyway, we haven't heard their story yet. Please entertain us, Reyna." Reyna took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that they were plotting to keep both her love-struck friend and the daughter of love as frozen statues.

"We are on a quest from the queen of the gods," she said, her voice serious, "You're not going to kill us nor will you keep us. You will let us go unless you want the queen of the gods busting down your door."

"Tell us this story," he said, smiling.

She finally had the chance to save herself and her friends, if she could only make this story sound convincing enough, but her voice failed her.

"Your majesty," Piper said, curtsying with great poise, "All we ask for is guidance. These venti attacked us and they're working for some evil mistress. If we find them, we can find Hera."

"I know of these spirits and of their mistress," he laughed bitterly, "You and your friends would be better off staying here as frozen statues."

"Hera's in trouble," Reyna said, trying to bite back her fear, "In three days she'll be consumed, and some great evil's going to rise."

"Yes," he said, shooting Khione an angry look, "The one who will wake is far worse than any titan. When monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, then we have good reason to fear."

Khione had a wide grin on her face, apparently, along with a frozen Leo; this was her definition of fun. The thought made Reyna shudder.

"Will you help us?" Reyna asked.

"I never said that," the king replied.

"Please, Majesty," Piper said, and all eyes turned to her. It was weird, the blessing of Aphrodite had nearly worn off, but Piper was just as gorgeous as ever, more so probably. She looked herself, cool, confident and beautiful.

"If we capture the storm spirits," she said, her voice oozing that quality that made Reyna feel uncomfortable, "we can present them to Aeolus. You'll look good in front of your boss; we can continue on our quest, everyone wins."

"She's pretty," mumbled Zethes, "I mean right, she's right."

"Father," said Khione, "Don't listen to her, a child of Aphrodite trying to charmspeak a god! Freeze her now!"

Boreas considered this, and Reyna gripped her spear. The movement caught Boreas' eye, and then he asked, "What is on your forearm?"

Reyna reluctantly moved her coat up, and showed him the tattoos.

The god's eyes widened and Khione hissed like a cat backing away. The god laughed more of a cackle really, and his form flickered. His beard disappeared, and his clothes changed into a toga, lined with purple. His head was crowned with laurel, and he had a gladius by his side.

"Aquilion," said Reyna, another piece of unexpected information.

"You know me better in this form," he said, "Yet you say you hail from Camp Halfblood?"

Reyna bit her lip, "Yes, majesty."

"And Hera sent you here," the god's eyes seemed amused, "I thought to begin with there was a misunderstanding, but now I understand what she's done. She plays a dangerous game, bold, but dangerous. No wonder Olympus is closed, the others must be quaking in their boots from the gamble she's made."

"Rey," asked Piper, her nerves tinting her voice, "What happened? What's with the toga? What's going on?"

"It's his Roman form," she answered, because she didn't know what was going on herself, "I don't know what's going on though."

"I'm sure you don't," the god laughed, "This will be interesting to watch."

"You mean you'll let us go?" asked Piper, her multicolored eyes glistening with hope.

"My dear," he said, a grin plastered on his face, "there is no reason for me to kill you. When Hera's plan fails, you will tear each other apart. Aeolus will never have to worry about demigods again, and I am in for the show of my immortal life."

"Could you explain?" Reyna asked, desperately grasping for information, because she felt that Aquilion knew why she felt so wrong at Camp Halfblood.

"Perish the thought," he said, "I wouldn't' want to interfere with Hera's mad plan, no wonder she took your memories. But I do have a reputation as a helpful wind god. I will let you go on this quest. You will find the storm spirits in Chicago, the windy city."

"Father!" interrupted Khione.

The wind god ignored his daughter, "If you can capture them, take them to Aeolus, they may win you safe entrance into his court. If by some miracle you succeed, tell him I sent you."

"Sure," Reyna agreed, "Chicago is where we'll find the winds, and the one controlling them. Is she the same one who captured Hera?"

"No," he said, "Those are two different people, daughter of Bellona. The one who controls the winds is who you will find in Chicago, but she is only a servant, one who is likely to destroy you. Then you will find Aeolus, if anyone knows where Hera is imprisoned, it is he. As for who you will meet at Hera's cage, if I told you, both of you would beg me to freeze you."

"Father," the snow goddess protested, "You cannot simply."

"I can do what I like," he said, his voice hardening, "I am still master here, am I not?"

The way he glared at his daughter, it was obvious they had some sort of ongoing argument.

"As you wish," she replied, her tone as icy as the snow she was patron of.

"Now go," he said, "Before I change my mind. Zethes, escort them out safely." They bowed, and the god disappeared in a misty puff.

* * *

In the entry hall, Leo and Cal were waiting for them. Leo looked cold, but luckily, unharmed. He was clean, like he'd used the hotel's valet service. Festus was in him normal form, blowing fire on his scales to keep himself warm. As Khione led them up the stairs, Reyna noticed that Leo's eyes followed her; he started combing his hair back with his hands. Reyna bit her lip, she would not be jealous of the girl who wanted to freeze him. Once they explained to him what she was really like, it would, for lack of better words, crush this crush.

At the bottom step, her royal bitchiness turned to Piper, "You may have fooled my father, girl, but you have not fooled me. And you, Reyna, I saw how you reacted when I spoke of Leo Valdez, I'll see him as a statue in my court soon enough."

"You're a spoiled child," Reyna growled, glaring at the goddess, "And I will die before I let you get your hands on him, or anyone else." Khione's eyes glowed white, and she seemed at a loss for words. She literally stormed up the stairs, halfway up turning into a blizzard.

"Be careful," Zethes warned, "She will never forget an insult."

"She's the goddess of snow," Reyna said, "What's she going to do, throw snowballs at us? I'm terrified." But Reyna had a feeling Khione could do much worse, if Zethes was so afraid of her.

* * *

They finished their trek to where Leo was, and he apparently had seen, but not heard, the whole thing. He looked devastated, "Guys, what happened? Did you make her mad? Is she mad at me? God, that was my prom date!"

"We'll explain later," Piper said, glancing at her. Reyna realized the slightly shorter girl wanted her to explain, but Reyna wasn't even sure what had happened up there. Boreas had turned into his Roman form, but Reyna didn't know what that meant.

The idea that she'd been sent to Camp Halfblood amused him, but he hadn't let them go out of kindness. Cruel excitement danced through his eyes, the kind that Reyna assumed did as the Romans of old gathered to watch gladiator fights. Blood lust, she decided.

_You will tear each other apart, _he'd promised with delight.

"Be careful, pretty girl," said Zethes, "Many evil things are stirring. I wish you were staying, you would make a lovely statue."

"Thanks," she replied, "But I'd sooner play hockey with Cal."

"Hockey?" asked Cal, his eyes lighting up.

"Joking," she said, "And the storm spirits aren't our biggest problem, are they?"

"Oh no," said Zethes, "Something much worse."

"Can you tell me?" she asked, pleading with her kaleidoscope eyes.

This time, the charmspeak? Was that what Khione had called it, didn't work.

The purple winged immortal shook his head, "Ask Aeolus, he would know. Good luck."

He almost sounded like he cared what happened to them, though a minute ago he'd wanted to make Piper into an ice sculpture.

"Don't get destroyed," Cal said, patting Leo on the shoulder, "Next time- hockey and pizza."

"Come on guys," said Reyna. She was anxious to get out of the frozen penthouse, though she suspected it was the friendliest place they would be for a while, "Let's go to Chicago and try not to be destroyed."

**A.N: Sorry this one was so late, but I've been pretty busy. I'll try to get another written and published before this weekend, because I'm gone for a debate tournament, though I won't make any promises. **


	16. Piper's No Heroine

**Piper's No Heroine **

**Reviews: Holy shit there's 80 now! **

**Lovely Lady Moon: Yah, Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite, and I assume when she's not caught up in a relationship of her own she's pretty in tune to those of the people around her. She will definitally know that Reyna likes Leo before Leo does, she already thinks so. **

**SummerSpirit18: In MoA, Leo's still going to blast Camp Jupiter, and it's going to cause our poor favorite couple some problems. (Nothing they can't overcome, of course)**

* * *

**Piper's POV **

* * *

Piper didn't relax until Quebec City's glow had faded behind them.

"You were amazing," Reyna said, "But what was that you did with your voice? Khione called it charmspeak; I didn't know you could do that?"

"I didn't know I could either," said Piper honestly, "I learned about it at camp, Drew could do it as well, and she used it to rule over my cabin mates. I feel dirty doing it, actually. I feel manipulative."

"It made me feel kind of uncomfortable as well," Reyna admitted, "But I don't know how I knew you were doing it. You were doing what you had to do, though and I'm very thankful. It's the only reason we got out of there alive."

"Thanks," Piper said, though she didn't really believe it. Her charmspeak (which she wasn't proud of) was nothing compared to Reyna's combat abilities. Her friend was scary when she had a weapon. Piper knew that was how a heroine was supposed to be, she wasn't supposed to flirt her way out of things with her looks and pretty voice. It made her feel very dirty, and kind of insignificant, had it come to fighting, she would have just held Reyna down. Piper was just a pretty face, and she wanted to be so much more than that.

Heroines certainly weren't supposed to be contemplating treason. She shouldn't still be considering betraying her friends, but her father was in trouble, she didn't really see many options.

Leo had been very quiet since Reyna had broken it to him that Khione wanted to keep him as a frozen statue, "She wanted to keep me as a leosicle?"

He passed out sandwiches from the pack and said, "I still can't believe Khione, she seemed so nice."

"Trust me," Reyna said, "Snow may seem pretty, but it's cold and nasty, just like her."

"We'll find you a better prom date," said Piper, though from how jealous Reyna had acted, she thought that her friend might want to be that prom date.

She was worried as well, Boreas seemed to think that Reyna was some sort of Roman, and Romans and Greeks mixed as well as Capulets and Montagues. If that were right, their whole friendship, and the obvious romantic tension between her two friends would be shattered. They could be enemies. What if that's why she felt like she didn't belong at Camp Halfblood, what if she really were Piper's enemy?

Don't kid yourself, she chided, you'll end up enemies either way. This trip won't have a happy ending. You're a traitor, just like Silena Beauregard.

* * *

In her dream, she was once again on the mountaintop. The ghostly purple cast shadows across the landscape. The ground was so hot the soles of her shoes felt sticky.

"You forget your duty," a dark voice rumbled. Piper couldn't see him, but she knew who it was. Encheladus, her least favorite giant. She looked around her any sign of her father, but the pole he was tied to was now gone.

"Where is he," Piper demanded, "What have you done with him?"

The giant laughed, and the sound was terrifying, "His body is fine, though I don't think his poor mind can take much more. For some reason he finds me disturbing. You must hurry, or I fear there will be nothing left to save."

"Let him go," she screamed, "Take me instead! He's just a mortal!"  
"But dear," rumbled Encheladus, "We must prove our love to our parents. That's what I'm doing. Prove that you value your father's life. Surely he means more to you than a deceitful goddess who toyed with your memories and manipulated you. What is Hera to you?"

Piper began to tremble, her anger and fear boiling inside of her, "You're asking me to betray my friends."

"Your friends are destined to die," he said, "That is inevitable, but you must make your decision. Do you die with your friends, or live with your father?"

"Why are you showing me this," she asked, as mount diablo loomed in her view.

"You know this place," the giant said, "Lead your friends here instead of their true destination, or better yet, arrange for their deaths before you arrive. Then you can pick up your father by noon on the solstice.

"I can't do that," Piper said.

"What," he said, "Betray your friends? That foolish boy Valdez who always annoyed you and is now keeping secrets from you? A best friend you never had? You can't tell me they are more important than your father."

"I'll defeat you," Piper asserted, in a burst of courage, "I'll save my father and my friends."

The giant growled in the shadows, "I was proud once as well. I thought the gods could never defeat me. They hurled a mountain on top of me, and I struggled for eons, half conscious. That taught me patience, girl, and not to act rashly. I am only the first to crawl my way back to the surface, my brethren follow. This time we will not be denied our vengeance. You Piper Mclean, need a lesson in humility. I'll show how your rebellious spirit can be brought down to earth.

The dream dissolved, and Piper awoke, plummeting to earth.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to insure that I got a chapter published before this weekend, because there will be none written or published then. **


	17. Author's Note

**Well, it's about time I come out and say it. This story has been discontinued. **

**I am sorry to everyone who enjoyed "The Lost Heroine" but there are three main reasons for this decision **

**1. I'm not actually sure where I would take it from this point **

**2. I've lost interest **

**3. I feel as though you guys deserve closure because I have no intention of finishing this story anymore. **

**If anyone would like to adopt this, I am totally cool with that. I am really sorry guys, but you deserved closure. **


End file.
